El nerd
by valeaome
Summary: Inuyasha en el futuro, es un gran empresario, pero en el pasado, era el típico nerd de la clase, enamorado de la chica más popular de la escuela, y hace todo por ella, hasta cambiar de imagen y un poco su personalidad. ¿El pasado arruinará su presente con recuerdos de amor? supongo, cuando estás con su prima perdida y ella se casará con tu odioso primo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi _**

**_(_****_uff que bueno que no fue mío porque_****_hubiera matado a Kikyo desde el principio y sin regreso)_**

**_Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, se deben de preguntar, ¿cómo comenzar una historia más_**

**_cuando tengo otros 3 pendientes?, la respuesta es fácil. Cuando la inspiración viene,_**

**_hago todo lo posible por escribirlo para que no se me valla la idea, por lo tanto esto lo escribí_**

**_en una servilleta...si...aunque no lo crean..._**

**_Bueno...este fic lo venía pensando hace tiempo, me decía, ¿por qué Kagome_**

**_era la pobresita, la chica enamorada del más popular y la que sufría por todo?_**

**_Bueno, esto cambia la perspectiva de las cosas, le di un giro, de no sé, unos 180° tal vez?_**

**_Bueno...léanlo y sabrán a que me refiero :D_**

* * *

**_El nerd_**

Una historia basada en algunos hechos reales...

Hay el rencor que nos envenena, nos hace daño,  
aunque no regreses corazón,  
has de perdonarme,  
el verdadero amor perdona, no se quiebra, no aprisiona,  
no revienta como pompas de jabón...

El verdadero amor perdona - Man ft. Prince Royce

* * *

CAP 1

- Oye que te pasa ehh?

- Dime, no quisieras volver verla? - le pregunta un chico de cabellos negros amarrados en una coleta con ojos marrones oscuros a su amigo

- Esta bien Miroku, si, lo admito, la quiero volver a ver, la extra o muchisimo, pero despues de lo que me hizo, se me hace imposible que me haya contactado - le dice el peliplateado chico con ojos dorados como el sol, a su amigo Miroku

- Consideralo una buena oportunidad para vengarte de ella - dijo haciendo entender a su amigo de 20 a os recién cumplidos, "esta bien grandesito como para que le ayuden a resolver sus problemas" piensa el pelinegro - piénsalo bien Inuyasha, es una buena oportunidad para hacerle pagar con lágrimas de sangre su mentira - Suena su celular -

**.-.-.-.-.-.-Conversación telefónica.-.-.-.-.-**

- Aló...

- Aló?, Amor, cómo estás, te estoy esperando en la casa

- Lo siento Sanguito, estoy atendiendo a un cliente en este momento - dijo un poco asustado

- No estarás con el tonto de Inuyasha verdad? Quiero saber si ir al compromiso de la familia Higurashi...

- Si estoy con él - escucha un bufido de parte de ella - pero justo estoy hablando con él sobre eso y no esta seguro - l se para de donde se encontraba sentado y sale de la oficina de su mejor amigo Inuyasha, Gerente de la empresa "Taisho´s corp" como herencia de su fallecido padre - de hecho no quiere ir, tu sabes perfectamente lo que tu prima le hizo a Inuyasha, no se porque...

- Lo invitó?, yo la convencí , de hecho no lo iba a invitar para la fiesta de ella y Koga, pero yo la anim , le dije que si en verdad ya lo había superado, entonces que lo vea cara a cara y que mejor lugar que en la fiesta de su compromiso, y ya pues ahora tu querido amigo tiene la carta

- Pero estás loca?, acaso no sabes que él esta con tu otra prima?

- Cuál? Ayame o Kikyo?

- Obviamente que Kikyo, Ayame es su hermana, grandísimo torpe, apuesto a que es solo por el parecido físico que tiene con Kagome, pero esta se parece a un palo con patas

- jajaja, eso me enamoré de ti, tu sentido del humor, bueno convéncelo de que vaya, no quiero a Koga como un cuñado

- Pero si ella no es tu hermana

- Pero es como si lo fuera, yo se que ella no va a ser feliz con ese sujeto, yo lo s , y mi t a Naomi no va a quererla ver que sufra, tengo un plan Miroku, debemos de juntarlos, pero el problema es el orgulloso de tu amigo

- Haré lo que pueda amor, y en 2 horas estoy en el departamento, es que en media hora tengo que ver el problema fiscal de un ex combicto

- Mucotsu?

- Si - responde firmemente

- Bueno, cuídate, y te espero amor, Adiós

- Adiós

**.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de la conversación telefónica.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Miroku vuelve a entrar a la oficina más grande y lujosa que se encontraba en el último piso de el gran edificio de la empresa

- ¿De qué hablaste con Sango?

- Quería saber si recibiste la carta...

- O bueno, si lo recibí y definitivamente no ir a esa fiesta - dijo el ojidorado tirando el sobre y la invitación en el escritorio

- Pero - recordó las palabras de Sango - si en verdad ya la superaste, entonces dícelo cara a cara y que mejor lugar para hacerlo que en la fiesta de su compromiso

- Tienes razón Miroku, ir - dijo agarrando la invitación y guardándola en uno de los cajones de el escritorio de caoba

- Bueno, a sido un placer distraerte una vez m s en tu trabajo, ahora me voy, tengo que estar en un juicio

- Mukotsu?

- Si, se ve que todos están al tanto de mi trabajo por culpa de la tele jajaja

- Claro, no todos los d as defiendes al hijo de un rico mercader para dejar en claro que es inocente y que el corrupto es su tío...

- Si, Renkotsu estar hundido, ya lo ver s - se fue hasta la puerta la abrió y vi a su amigo sentado detrás de su escritorio y enfrente de un gran ventanal por donde se apreciaba toda la ciudad de Tokio - Adiós

- Adiós

Miroku se fue de la gran oficina, mientras que Inuyasha empezaba a escribir y ordenar algunas cuentas por computadora, cuando empieza a sentir una gran necesidad de ver sus fotos que los demás habían pensado, que el había borrado.

Fue a una de sus carpetas personales, la habrió e hizo click en una de las imágenes, se sentía tan nostálgico... la mejor poca de su vida y a la vez la peor, los recuerdos con la chica de cabello azabache, cada imagen era un puñal en lo que ahora él consideraba su duro e insensible corazón, empezó a recordar...Todo empezó ...

**.-.-.-.-.-. BACK(no debería ser flash back porque el recuerdo es larguísimo, pero no importa...).-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Todo empezó con un joven peliplateado de 16 años, era lo que todos los alumnos de una escuela llamaban "nerd" por ser el más estudioso y aplicado de la clase, era demasiado bueno, demasiado amable, tanto que lo agarraba de tonto, primero decían ser sus amigos para que l les prestara sus apuntes, una vez hacían su cometido, lo trataba insensiblemente como si nunca lo hubieran visto en su odiosa vida.

Pero él había dejado de pensar así, despu s de que se di cuenta de que se había enamorado de la más popular del colegio.

Kagome Higurashi, a sus 17 capitana del equipo de porristas, del equipo de voley, de gimnasia, presidenta estudiantil, del club de m úica, de natación, de biología, además de ser muy hermosa con sus cabellos azabaches y ondulados que se ondeaba al viento, sus ojos marrones que brillaban cuando estaba feliz, en otras palabras brillaba siempre, le gustaba mucho lo que hacía, tenía el cuerpo más envidiado de todas las mujeres ah y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas cada vez que reía, era una verdadera diosa, en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero a veces era un poco creí$da y orgullosa. Además ten a una hermana y una prima estudiando con ella.

Su hermana se llamaba Ayame Higurashi y ten a 15 años, era de pelo rojizo y unos extraños ojos verdes, un buen cuerpo, pero no se comparaba a la de tennyo de Kagome. De hecho ella era su media hermana, ya que era hija del primer compromiso de su padre, pero la consideraba una verdadera hermana.

Su prima era Sango Higurashi, de 17 a os, novia de su mejor amigo y uno de los chicos más lindos de la escuela, Miroku. Ella ten a su propio encanto, era divertida, pero alocada a la vez, miroku no solo se enamoró por lo lizo de su cabello marrón claro, ni por sus ojos caramelo, ni por su cuerpo bién formado como el de Ayame, si no porque ten a un mal humor con los chicos y era muy difícil y eso a él le parecía irresistible, pero al final llegaron a estar juntos.

Inuyasha no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que ella pasaba a su lado, meneando las caderas inocentemente, pero la única verdad es que -según él- para ella él era un ser total y completamente invisible, hasta que cierto día...

La chica Higurashi estaba yendo al colegio cuando unos tipos la acorralaron a la pared...

- Déjeme tranquila - sollozaba la chica, mientras que uno de los tipos la jaló hasta un callejón

- Tú , tómala del brazo izquierdo y tú del derecho, tú del pie izquierdo y tú el derecho - mencionó el mismo tipo que la había jaloneado, cuando estas personas hicieron lo que el tipo les orden , empezaba a acariciar el muslo de la chica con una de sus asquerosas manos y la otra le tapaba la boca, mientras que los gritos se acallaban en su mano y los gritos aumentaron cuando el tipo le empezó a besar el cuello.

- Vuelvela a tocar y te tiro los dientes de un solo puñetazo - mencionó un chico alto, de cabellera plateada, con unos ojos dorados hermosos, pero que se ocultaban en unos grandes y gruesos lentes negros

- ¿Qué nos harás? - preguntó el tipo que la había estado manoseando - ¿Nerd?

- Esto - se acercó al tipo más próximo a él, el que estaba sujetando la mano derecha de Kagome y le dio una patada demasiado fuerte y a simple vista dolorosa en las joyas de la entrepierna, Kagome presenció esto y miraba por ratos al chico quien ten a una mirada de odio, pero hacia el tipo que la había molestado.

- ¿Ahora si la soltaras? - preguntóInuyasha

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - pregunta el tipo

- Keh! No se quejen, ustedes me obligaron - cuando agarró al tipo que estaba sosteniendo el pie derecho de la chica por el cuello del polo y con una gran fuerza sacada de no se donde lo tir al bote de basura que se encontraba cerca de allí , haciendo que este se golpeara con la tapa de el gran basurero.

Los otros 2 con su jefe soltaron a la chica y se enfrentaron al chico, quién los venció con una sorprendente velocidad y agilidad.

- Estas bi... - no pudo continuar, la chica estaba dándole un cálido abrazo, se sentía tan bien, que hasta no había notado cuando se les cayeron las gafas, pero era extra o, él no podía mirar sin tener las gafas, además nunca había sido así ...decidido...fuerte...seguro de si mismo, pero notó que su saco azul se estaba mojando por el agua salina que desprendía de sus hermosos ojos, nunca la había visto llorar, siempre estaba alegre, pero ahora él estaba ah con ella abrazándolo, como si no hubiera mañana, por gratitud?...porque seguía asustada?...no lo sabía hasta que ella se despegó de él

- Mu-muchas gra-gracias por salvarme...estaba muy asustada por lo que me pudieran hacer esos tontos.

- No son tontos, son inconcientes, no se daban cuenta de que iba a corromper a una chica tan hermosa como tú.

Ella lo miró a los ojos dorados del joven - gracias Inuyasha - "Sabe mi nombre!" pensaba emocionado Inuyasha - cuando sus pensamientos se vieron opacados por los labios cálidos de la muchacha sobre su mejilla, lo cuál produjo un leve sonrojo en él...

* * *

CONTINUARA...

Les gusto?, díganmelo en un review, acuérdense que esta hecho en algunos hechos reales, mi adonis amigo que sirve de musa para mi inspiración me había contado su historia y decidí contárselas a través de Inuyasha Y Kagome, espero en realidad les guste tanto como a mí.

Por sea caso, actualizaré mis fics cada sábado o domingo, se me hace más fácil escribirlo esos días :3

Ah, me olvidaba, al comienzo de mis fics pondré pensamientos o estrofas de canciones que estoy escuchando o simbolicen lo que pasa en el capitulo :3

Bye!

By: valeaome


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi _**

**_(_****_uff que bueno que no fue mío porque _****_hubiera matado a Kikyo desde el principio y sin regreso)_**

**_¿Porqué actualizé tan rápido?, simplemente porque me inspiré muchísimo,_**

**_y di rienda suelta a mi imaginación y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de este fic :D_**

**_Ah, mañana actualizo mis otros 3 fics jejeje_**

* * *

**_El nerd_**

Una historia basada en algunos hechos reales...

Noviembre sin ti,  
es sentir que la lluvia,  
me dice llorando que todo acabó,  
Noviembre in ti  
Es mentirle a la luna  
que brille en la noche de mi corazón,  
Otra vez  
Noviembre sin ti - Reik

* * *

Cap 2

Se quedó paralizado ante tal muestra de afecto.

Realmente no lo podía creer, Kagome Higurashi, la más popular, la más hermosa, la mejor de su familia y de todo el mugriento  
colegio y de la cuál él se había enamorado perdidamente.

- Ehh...ehh...te...te acompa-paño al co-co-le-le-gio? - pregunta el ojidorado con cierta timidez al pensar que sería rechazado  
como en otras veces había invitado a chicas a acompañarlas a algún lado, pero su horrible vestimenta holgada y sus enormes  
y espantosos lentes las espantaban.

- Claro, porque no? - le dijo mientras se apartaba de él y recogía su mochila que se encontraba debido al hostíl encuentro

"Mi-mi corazón late muy rápido, Oh por Kami, es más linda de lo que pensé" pensaba Inuyasha al ver como aquella chca que muchas  
veces se comportaba de manera creída y muy superior a los demás, en este momento tenía los ojos tan brillosos, que parecía  
la luna reflajada en el más puro y limpio mar del mundo, además se veía tierna e indefensa en sus brazos.

- Ey...Ey...oye...Taisho...me haces caso?...Hola... - ella chasqueaba sus dedos frente a los ojos del chico, quién se  
había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos, cual loco enamorado (aut: Claro...enamorado de ella...daaaa...ella es taaaann  
ciiegaaa!) - si sigues así me voy a ir sola eh?

Inuyasha volvió a tierra con esas palabras - eh? NO! que tal si te vuelven a hacer daño ¿eh?

- Ohhh, me encontró un joven sobreprotector, aún sabiendo que es menor por un año a diferencia de mi - le mencionó la  
azabache

- Digamos que solo lo hice por compromiso, además no me podía detener al ver a una hermosa damisela en peligro - dijo él poéticamente,  
nunca en su vida se había sentido con la capacidad de hablar de esa manera tan seductora como lo hacía en ese mismo momento.

- ¿Damisela en peligro? Te la pasas mucho tiempo en la biblioteca Taisho - dijo riéndose mientras caminaban a paso lento

- Te podría pregunar algo? - pregunta el chico opacando toda la valentía por timidez, de nuevo...

- Dime - dijo ella con toda confianza

- Cómo sabes quién soy si nunca me volteaste a ver o has hablado conmigo en tu vida? - lo soltó, nervioso pero por fin se  
lo preguntó

- Eso es simple... - "Por favor que diga que me quiere" pensaba un ilusionado peliplateado - Como presidenta estudiantil, mi  
deber es saber cada nombre y apellido de cada alumno y alumna en la Shikon - "Mataron mis ilusiones" siguió pensando  
el chico

- Suena difícil - dijo con total desgano, creía que en esa mañana las cosas podrían cambiar un poco, no se, el celeste del cielo, las blanquecinas nubes, la decepción que yacía dentro de él, pero no, ese sentimiento de ser invisible ante ella no cambió en nada.

- Lo es en efecto - dijo Kagome con la cabeza un poco inclinada

Durante todo el trayecto no mencionaron nada, hasta que al faltar una cuadra para llegar a el destino de ambos ...

- Hay no! - se dijo asi mismo Inuyasha, o eso creyó, estampándose la mano en su propia frente.

- ¿Qué pasa Taisho? - pregunta una muy confundida Kagome

- Mis lentes, los dejé en el callejón, volveré por ellos - dijo Inuyasha, pero al darse la vuelta sintió un jalón en la  
manga de su uniforme

- No!...así estás bien...de hecho...se te ve más guapo - agregó Kagome con una risilla

- Ehhh...ehhh...pu-pues...gra-graci-cias - dijo el ojidorado mirándo a todos lados para escapar de su mirada, ya que estaba  
sonrojado

- De nada - dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y le apareció un pequeño hoyuelo e Inuyasha se sonrojó más, apenas se le podía  
comparar con un tomate maduro al pobre chico que empezó a caminar con pasos agigantados, quería escapar de ahí para que  
ella no se diera cuenta de los efectos que produce en él, hasta que llegaron al colegio, y en la entrada...

- Bueno Taisho, espero que nos encontremos en el recreo - dijo mirandolo a sus ojos - así podré ver esas hermosas orbes doradas  
tuyas - sonrió, él se volvió a sonrojar, ya que nunca le habían hecho cumplidos de ese tipo - Chaiito! - dijo mientras se  
despedía con la mano y entraba

Inuyasha se quedó tan embobado por su manera de andar, que él, al entrar, se chocó con el muro del lado derecho de la puerta de  
entrada, y cayó de espaldas contra el pavimento, en su cabeza tenía un chinchón por el duro golpe (aut: jajajajajajajajaja xD)

-En la enfermería-

- Oye Taisho, definitivamente eres un tonto, no se que hubiera pasado si yo me hubiera alejado más - replicó la azabache

- D-I-S-C-U-L-P-A-M-E - dijo él - además no es mi culpa que tu... - uff se había pasado, por poco y le dice su secreto de  
una manera indirecta

- Que yo que? pregunta la chica, hace 10 minutos aproximadamente que Inuyasha estaba en la enfermería, cortesía de Kagome,  
quién gracias al bedito chinchón, tuvo que acompañarlo ella misma a la enfermería, pero el problema era que la enfermera no  
llegaba, así que ella, como presidenta estudiantil, tuvo que encargarse de él y asistirlo en esa pequeña emergencia.

- No es mi culpa de que tu camines de una forma tan...tan...

- Tan?

- Provocativamente...bien...lo dije... eso querías oir? - la miró a sus ojos chocolates, ambos estaban sonrojados - eh?

- Eh... debería de tomar eso como un cumplido?

- Supongo... - apartó su mirada de ella

- Debo decir Taisho - dijo atrayendo la mirada del chico - que no eras como yo pensaba

- ¿Y cómo pensabas que yo era? - la enfrentó con un entrecejo en su cara

- Pues, como todo "nerd", solo te interesaban los libros, tus estudios, pero no te fijabas en lo que pasaba a tu alrededor,  
por ejemplo - se mordió el labio inferior - pensé que no me notabas

- Keh! eres demasiado orgullosa - vió el cambiante rostro de la chica - Tu no eres el centro del mundo, y si lo fueras, ten  
por seguro de que ni siquiera me fijaría e ti, además tú eras la que no me notabas a mi

- Yo!, pero tenía muchas cosas por hacer! creías que iba a estar a cada rato fijandome en alguien? - dijo ella sorprendida por la respuesta ante su anterior comentario.

- Pues si, dicen que estás con Hoyo

- Hoyo? Ay no, por Kami - dijo ella poniéndose la mano en la frente - Seguro Kagura esparció el rumor, ahhh como la odio, es  
demasiado metiche!

- Respóndeme! - exigió el peliplateado

- No tengo ni el deber, ni el derecho para responderte, no eres nada mío, ni siquiera somos amigos!, asi que curate tu mismo  
ADIOS! - dijo ella tirándole el pequeño algodón con alcohol que mantenía en su mano derecha

- Vete! de todas maneras, quién te necesita? - "YO TE NECESITO" pensaba él en su mente

- Gracias, entonces no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra!

- Bien

- Bien!

- BIEN!

- BIEN!

- No dijiste que te ibas a ir? - preguntó el ojidorado

- Sí, así es, pero para tu maldita suerte tengo que esperar a la enfermera

Y así se quedaron, ambos sumidos en un profundo silencio incómodo, hasta que la enfermera llegó y ella se fue corriendo.

A decir verdad, la enfermera también era hermosa, la veía todo el tiempo, ya que en el almuerzo, llegaban Bankotsu y todo  
su séquito de hombres supuestamente "rudos" y le quitaban el dinero del almuerzo, pero Inuyasha por hacerse el machito, se  
abstenía de entregarles lo poco que tenía y ellos siempre lo golpeaban, mandándolo a la enfermería, con golpes no tan graves  
pero que necesitaban de cuidado

- Hola Kikyo - le dijo él a la enfermera

- Hola Inuyasha - lo miró y luego al bulto que tenía en la frente - qué pasó? porqué el chichón? te lo hiso Higurashi?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes Kikyo? - era bonita, un cuerpo buen torneado, cabello negro, liso y bien peinado, ojos café oscuros y algo fríos, tuvo problemas, ella misma se lo contó en un momento de debilidad, buscaba a su familia perdida, no la recordaba, tuvo un accidente automovilístico y su memoria se desvaneció como el sol en una noche de tormentas- el problema radicaba en que tenía 22 años, demasiado mayor para él, además estaba enamorado de Kagome, aunque se le parecía en algo, pero definitivamente, Kagome Higurashi era mucho mejor que Kikyo Hishimura

- La vi salir de aquí, se nota que te pegó fuerte - dijo acercándose a él y fijándose en el chinchón que de rojo pasaba a color morado (aut: Wow! si fue fuerte, aún así...jajajaja!)

- Esa orgullosa? Naaaaa, gracias a Kami que fue la pared - suspiró

- Mmm, pero a ti te gusta ¿por qué no lo admites? - ella también lo conocía perfectamente, él a veces acudía a ella por consejos y ella solo lo escuchaba y le daba posibles soluciones que nunca ponía en práctica

- Simplemente porque un nerd no se puede juntar con una chica popular como ella - ojalá y no existiera ese maldito status social

- Pero... - trató de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, cambiar de rumbos, tal vez enamorarse de otra persona, como...ella misma, pero por más que lo pensaba, no se veía con alguien más joven que ella, aunque en el corazón no se manda ¿verdad? aunque te enamores de un nerd como Inuyasha Taisho

- Pero nada, ahora apurate que debo llegar al menos para la segunda hora, tendo una exposición en Historia - dijo demostrando su poca paciencia

- Así será - dijo ella, y se le ocurrió de algo, porque aunque no le guste, tenía que ayudar a su amigo- Oye - dijo mientras empezaba a aplicarle una crema

- Dime... - respondió el joven

- Y porque no... - se acercó a su oreja y le susurró un plan, "infalible" a su parecer

- Segura de que funcionara?

- Por supuesto - dijo ella sin negarlo

- Pero, no me veré raro? - preguntó

- Para nada - dijo convencida

- Entonces lo intentaré - respondió emocionado

- Muy bien - dijo Kikyo, ambos eran amigos desde la primera vez que él entró por la puerta de la enfermería, pero -como antes se mencionó- a Kikyo le  
gustaba ese muchacho, aunque fuese mayor que él por 6 años, le gustaba y mucho

Por otro lado Kagome estaba aún cerca de la enfermería y pudo escuchar la conversación a la perfección, con excepción del dichoso  
plan

"YA ME ENTERARE" pensó Kagome, tarde o temprano llegaría a sus oídos

* * *

CONTINUARA...

Se dieron cuenta de que Kagome es bipolar? primero asustada, luego feliz y ahora molesta,  
sinceramente no le entiendo- a decir verdad, si, yo soy igual, jejeje, bueno, espero que les haya encantado tanto como a mí, seguiré poniendo las estrofas de canciones, digo, si no les molesta claro :D

Bye! - ahhh me olvidaba, si no hay reviews no continuo eh! o si no a Kagome le pasará algo malo -en mi fic, claro está :p-

By: valeaome


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino de la gran Rumiko-sama_**

Agradecimientos: aky9110, cjo55, azucenas 55 y a LucDexam(desde el primero hasta el segundo) :D

¿Me escarmentarán?, de seguro que sí, ¿por qué? no actualizé mis otros fics, se los prometí, me siento mal, por ello

aunque los siguientes capitulos los tengo escritos en un cuadernito, están listos y como pan caliente a punto de

salir del horno, pero últimamente no tengo tiempo, y me excuso por ello, actualizaré en esta semana, no digo

mañana o pasado, solo digo en esta semana :3

Ahora, A leer! :D (de nuevo, disculpen)

* * *

**_El nerd_**

Una historia basada en algunos hechos reales...

Me gustas por tu mirada y por tu sonrisa,

por esos ojos tan hermosos que me hechizan,

quiero tenerte a mi lado por siempre,

quiero tenerte hasta la muerte.

Me gustas - Santa RM

* * *

Cap 3

Al día siguiente...

7:10 am

- Espero no encontrarme a esa tonta de nuevo - se dijo a sí mismo, cierto peliplateado semidormido "Porqué le digo tonta? Nisiquiera somos amigos para tratarla con tanta familiaridad

- Inuyasha, tu primo llegó hace unos momentos del aeropuerto, dijo que te acompañaría a la escuela - gritó su madre del otro lado de la puerta

- Ya mamá! Deja que me duche y me cambie y bajo, si? - respondió medio adormilado

- Bien, pero apúrate Inuyasha - le gritó

- OK OK - respondió mientras se tallaba los ojos con el dorso de sus manos

Inmediatamente se levantó e hizo lo que tenía que hacer, para luego hacer su aparición en la sala, pero al parecer su madre salió, otra vez, seguro se fue a la empresa, a visitar a su hermano Sesshomaru, a la edad de 22 años, él se puso al frente de la empresa de su difunto padre. Al salir, se fue directamente a la cocina y se dio cuenta de que su odioso -en verdad lo odiaba con intenciones buenas (aut: WHAT?)- primo Koga, cuatro años mayor que él, se encontraba allí, justo cuando necesitaba un favor, y justamente había pensado en él, Oh Kami! esa mujer lo tenía perdidamente loco!, se había por completo que ese lobo iba a venir a su casa.

- Hola Chucho, veo que estás igual de feo que siempre - le dice Koga en un intento de saludo

- Hola Koga, que bueno verte aqui - dijo él, era raro que no le hubiera dicho sarnoso o lobo

- Wow, estas de malas para hablarme así, o...quieres otra cosa ¿cierto? - conocía perfectamente a Inuyasha, no por algo era su primo y si le decía Chucho o perro, era porque siempre se la iba babeando por la chica Higurashi cada vez que él la veía, en verdad, ni la conocía porque el colegio era privado y no dejaban entrar a nadie más que a los estudiantes, pero se había fijado en como su perro-primo se quedaba afuera de la puerta de entrada -que por cierto siempre en las mañanas estaba abierta- y se quedaba mirando a cierto punto, tanto que una vez de verdad se le escurrió la saliva, menos mal -y gracias a Kami- nadie lo vio.

- De hecho, si, necesito que me prestes tu ropa del colegio, la que usabas cuando estabas en tu época de lobo en cacería - le dijo el peliplateado

- ¿Quieres mi ropa?, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres algo más? - no estaba del todo convencido, osea, no te ves con tu primo al cual odias -de una manera divertida- y te pide que le prestes ropa, cuando podrías pedir, no se, dinero, trabajo, algo, pero ¿ropa?

- Si, y algunos productos que utilizas- le responde firmemente - pero ya, lo necesito ahora antes de irme, y mira - apuntó al reloj de pared - faltan 20 minutos para la hora de entrada y me voy caminando

- Esta bien señor apurón, ya voy, sigueme - dijo mientras salía con su primo detrás de él

- ¿A donde? - pregunta, ¿donde guardaría Koga su antigua ropa del colegio?

- Al cuarto de mi tia Isayoi, ella dijo que lo iba a conservar por si tenías alguna emergencia con tu uniforme - respodió con simpleza - y ¿para qué lo quieres? - pregunta, estando en la escalera, para en el penúltimo escalón que daba al segundo piso y mira a Inuyasha quien, para evitar su mirada acusadora solo desvía su sonrojada mirada - Ah, ya veo... Higurashi ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? - Sabía bien que Koga tenía conocimientos de algunos de sus secretos, como era el de que estaba profundamente enamorado de Kagome

- Comí el tipico "QUETI" - una palabra rara para una frase recontrapasada de moda

- ¿Queti? - el pobre era demasiado crédulo

- Que timporta

- Qué graciosito - habló Inuyasha con sarcásmo

- Acostumbrate a mi buen humor, me voy a quedar por medio año - era una noticia grande para él, ya que no siempre disponía de su "amienemigo" tan de cerca

- Que bien, medio año de estupideces sin fin - mentía, siempre se a divertido con él, con estupideces o sin ellas

- Bueno, toma - dijo mientras sacaba el uniforme intacto y bien planchado que se encontraba en el closet de la mamá de Inuyasha - anda a mi cuarto, en el baño esta todo lo que necesitas

- Gracias lobo

- De nada perrucho

-En el colegio, después de 17 minutos-

- Hola Sango - saludaba Kagome a su querida prima y mejor amiga

- Hola Kagome, oye, acabo de venir, y dicen que hay un chico muy guapo en la entrada - antes de que pudiera dejar hablar a Kagome, añadió - no lo pude ver porque habían muchas chicas a su alrededor, pero lo que si es seguro es que no es nuevo

- ¿Cómo que no es nuevo? - preguntó pero al no obtener respuesta, decidió verlo ella con sus propios ojos, se acercó al gran tumulto que se encontraba en la entrada y se abrió paso, sin éxito, las chicas no querían apartarse

- Déjenme pasar - seguía sin ningún cambio entre las "fans" enloquecidas

- HABER, HABER, HABER ¿O LE HACEN CASO A LA PRESIDENTA O LES MANDA UN REPORTE A SU ARCHIVO DEL DIRECTOR? - gritó Sango quién se encontraba al lado de ella.

Inmediatamente todas las chicas se fueron.

- Tu? - pregunta Kagome, realmente estaba que nos e lo podía creer, la verdad, quién iba a pensar que el nerd, más nerd, el más aplicado, el más estudioso, el menos "agradable" de la escuela, y hasta se podría decir que varias personas dijeron que era feo, se había convertido en todo un bombón. Usaba el uniforme entallado, conformado por su saco color azul dejando ver lo que con la ropa holgada, no se veía -su cuerpo perfectamente trabajado, que hasta se podría deducir que le dedicaba arduas horas al gimnacio, lo cual, era mentira- que lo llevaba con los primeros 3 botones abiertos, su corbata color verde con el emblema del colegio y los pantalones azules que dejaban mucho a la imaginación sobre sus fortificadas piernas de hombre, acompañado de zapatos negros, era raro no verlo sin los gigantescos -y hasta grotescos- lentes negros, pero esta vez, parecía que llevaba lentes de contacto realzando el hermoso e inusual color dorado de sus ojos, y su cabello no lo llevaba amarrado, si no suelto, ¡Todo ese largo y sedoso cabello suelto! Oh Kami, Oh Kami, solo esperaba, no, mas bien rogaba que no se diera cuenta de que ella se le quedo mirando embobadamente...es que de esa manera se ve, tan lindo, tan hermoso, tan atractivo, tan seductor y hasta se prodría decir que era un Adonis con un cuerpo esculpido por los mismísimos Dioses...Oh por Kami!

- Ey!...Kagome! ...Llamando a Tierra Kagome!... Hola!...¿me escuchas? - le decía Sango chasqueando sus dedos para hacer que su amiga recuperara la conciencia ante la visión en la que se había convertido Inuyasha Taisho.

- Hola chicas, ¿qué pasa? - pregunta Ayame, la hermana de Kagome, quién, a pesar de que las tres vivían en la misma casa, se despertaban a diferentes horas, por lo tanto Ayame era la más tardona, y no se había enterado de la noticia del año - ¿Qué pasa Sango? ¿Por qué Kagome esta como estatua en un museo?

- No lo se, solo vio a Taisho y se quedó hací, y mira, el se fue, las clases van a comenzar en dos minutos y ella sigue así - suspira - ¿Me ayudarías a hacerla reaccionar?

- Esta bien - también suspira - haber como la despertamos...- hace un gesto pensativo - ya sé... ¡Kagome! ¡Taisho esta viendo como babeas!.

- Eh?...¿qué...qué me paso chicas? - pregunta la azabache un tanto confundida, se había quedado con la imagen del peliplateado en la mente, como si no hubiera nadie más en el universo - solo recuerdo haber visto a Taisho y puf! - dijo haciendo un ademán con las manos - y no recuerdo más

- Te quedaste haciendole ojitos a ese tal Inuyasha verdad? - dijo picaronamente Sango

- Hey!, ¿no es tiempo de que vayamos a clases y tu te vallas con el pervertido ese de Miroku?

- NO ES PERVERTIDO! - reclama la castaña

- Uy si, el no es pervertido, yo soy la reina de Inglaterra y Ayame no es peliroja, por favor Sango, ni eso tu te lo crees - le dice sarcasticamente la ojimarrón

- Ya chicas, ya paren, mejor vayamos a clases y nos cuentas como de va Kagome! - dijo Ayame adoptando el tono socarrón de Sango

- ¿Cómo me va de qué? - estaba confundida...claro según ella estaba viendo visiones, y la única visión para ella era el ojidorado

- No te hagas, Taisho esta en tu salón - dijo Sango dándole pequeños codazos.

Suena el timbre... Las chicas dejan sola a Kagome y sus pensamientos, al paecer se había olvidado de que estaban en la misma clase.

- Espérenme chicas! - grita la azabache

_"Juro que en la primera oportunidad que tenga las voy a estrangular dolorosamente...Ahh! que me pasa! ahora, ¿cómo actuaré frente a Inuyasha? y ¿por qué me pongo nerviosa?, digo, soy Kagome Higurashi, mi orgullo esta primero, aunque, no sé lo que pueda pasar ahora que lo vea de esa forma tan encantadora!, ah, ¡por favor Kagome!, tu no eres así, acuerdate de que todos los chicos te quieren a tí, e Inuyasha no será la exepción, todo pasará sin que me de cuenta, si, eso pasara...aunque...ahhh, basta dudas!, mejor a concentrarme en la clase de Matemática...como odio ese curso" _penso Kagome mientras se dirigía a su salón a paso lento, conteniéndose las ganas de gritar, en verdad odiaba esa materia, o... ¿era otra cosa?

* * *

CONTINUARA...

Sigo pensando que es una chica muy biiipolar!

Mmm... ¿qué creen que pase?, ¿Kagome se pondrá débil o tal vez se haga la fuerte?, pasara algo inesperado, ya lo verán, y lo más sorprendente es que se unirán cada vez más...Hasta la próxima!

Bye!

Matta ne!

Aloha!

Arrivederchi!

Adiós!

By: valeaome :3


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino de la gran Rumiko-sama_**

**_tampoco las canciones que pongo al principio, solo las pongo con el fin de anunciar_**

**_que es lo que podría pasar en el capitulo (osea un pequeño adelanto :D)_**

Como les dije, actualizare mis otros fics en la semana -probablemente el viernes y los

recompense el domingo con otro capitulo :D

* * *

**_El nerd_**

Una historia basada en algunos hechos reales...

Yo quiero estar contigo,

Vivir contigo,

tener contigo,

Una noche loca,

Y besar tu boca

Bailando – Enrique Iglesias

* * *

Cap 4

Suena el timbre

- Alumnos, no se olviden de los 24 ejercicios que les mandé, Taisho, espero que tu nuevo cambio no afecte tus estudios como lo ha hecho en casi todas las señoritas del aula que se mantuvieron totalmente distraídas con usted - argumentó el profesor

- Lo siento _profe_ no volverá a pasar - dijo Inuyasha tratando de olvidarse que llamó al profesor con demasiada familiaridad, él nunca había dicho la palabra profe tan relajadamente, siempre decía "profesor", "maestro" y "teacher" cuando se trataba del profesor de inglés, le parecía algo despectivo llamar a una persona mayor sin cordialidad.

- Esta bien, te las pasaré esta vez porque eres un alumno ejemplar - mencionó el _profe_

- Uy si, ejemplar, eso ni yo me lo creo - murmuró Kagome, el cuál pensó que lo había dicho en su mente, pero lo dijo tan alto como para que llegara a oídos del profesor de matemáticas

- ¿Qué dijo Higurashi?, también tengo una buena imagen de usted, así que no la arruine con sus comentarios, ¿si?, está bien que sea la presidenta, pero no se pase - dijo el maestro antes de desaparecer por el umbral del salón.

- ¿No es temprano para meterse en problemas con el profesor? – le pregunta Inuyasha desde su asiento –segunda posición en la fila pegada a la pared en la que se encontraba la puerta- hasta donde se encontraba ella –la primera posición en la primera fila que se encontraba pegada a la pared que daba a las ventanas.

- No te metas en mis asuntos Taisho – contestó sin mirarlo

- Dime solo Inuyasha – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella cuando sus compañeros salieron al descanso.

_"Este baboso adquirió mucha confianza en un solo día, ah! Lo odio!"_

_- No quiero, tengo que tratar a todos con cortesía y solo a mis AMIGOS los llamo con familiaridad – remató con su muy elevado orgullo_

_Auch! Golpe bajo para Inuyasha Taisho y el pequeño orgullo que logró juntar después de la clasecita de 3 minutos de Koga_

- ¿No merezco ser tu "amigo" – dijo haciendo un ademán con los dedos – después de salvarte la vida ayer? – dijo estando a una distancia considerable de ella, como unos 9 cm de ella – y con el pequeño agradecimiento no estoy satisfecho – mencionó acercando su rostro al de ella.

- ¿A…a qué-qué te-te refieres? – _"Ay no, ya empecé a balbucear, ¡Nunca me había pasado esto! Maldición ahora que hago, ¡no me puede tener tan fácilmente en sus manos!, ¿qué digo?, ¡NUNCA me ha tenido en sus manos!... será mejor que le siga el juego"_ pensó Kagome

- Al beso en la mejilla ¿a qué otra cosa si no? – le contestó, poniendo a prueba la clasecita de Koga

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

- Empecemos con la clase de confianza y de paso un de enamoramiento para que te ganes a Higurashi, ¿si? – preguntó Koga

- Sí, estoy dispuesto a todo – respondió con seguridad

- Bien, es perfecto el nivel de confianza con el que hablar, este es el primer consejo: NO TE DERRITAS AL VERLA, mírala con orgullo y agrégale un toque de indiferencia, eso va a hacer que ella se enoje y te hable, y para eso quiera llamar tu atención, aunque creo que como te ves, te aseguro que ella se va a quedar como un pedazo de roca.

- Esta bien, ¿te vas a demorar?, sabes que yo siempre llego temprano – le responde un tanto apurado mirándose en el espejo y acomodándose su copete plateado que lo hacía ver un tanto rebelde.

- No mucho, solo lo necesario – responde con simpleza y acercándose a él – segundo: Quédate contemplando sus labios, pero para eso te tienes que acercar a ella, tú verás cómo le haces para acercarte a ella disimuladamente, si ella no te hace más fácil las cosas, tú empezarás a hacerla temblar con palabras cariñosas y por último, si ella no te besa, tu acércate y róbale uno.

- ¿Así de fácil? – preguntó incrédulo

- No es tan fácil, recuerda endúlzala con tus palabras y harán el momento más agradable y propicio para ti – menciona

- ¿Y qué pasa si me rechaza? - seguía con sus dudas

- Tu solo ve a por ella, además, como te ves ahora, no creo que se atreva a rechazarte pedazo de baka, ya deja tus inseguridades, si no...perderas a Kagome por siempre - dijo con un tono fantasmal y palabras exageradas

_"Ni que ya fuera mía como para decir que la voy a perder"_ pensó el pedazo de baka...perdón Inuyasha (aut: jajajaja siento la equivocación :p)

- Bien ¿qué más? – dijo él ingnorando la vocecita de su mente

- Es todo por hoy, mañana seguimos con esto, ahora, ve a conquistarla CHUCHO! – dijo en un son de broma

- Yo pensé que me dirías Galán, lobo de pacotilla – dijo con el mismo tono de voz

- Vaya, tu orgullo se hace tan grande como todo Japón, ahora ve, antes de que eso lo desperdicies conmigo

- Esta bien...

- Ya vete perro! - le gritó Koga en la puerta

- Ya sarnoso! - le gritó él mientras se iba corriendo al colegio

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. DEL FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

* * *

CONTINUARA...

Bipolar! Bipolar! Kagome es una chica bipolar!

Ustedes que creen que pase? ahhhh, verdad, lo siento por el capitulo tan pequeño, pero el siguiente se los voy a recompenzar, se los aseguro :D

Bye!

Matta ne!

Aloha!

Arrivederchi!

Adiós!

By: valeaome :3


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino de la gran Rumiko-sama_**

**_tampoco las canciones que pongo al principio, solo las pongo con el fin de anunciar_**

**_que es lo que podría pasar en el capitulo (osea un pequeño adelanto :D)_**

Sin palabras..., aparte de agradecer a sus geniales reviews y decir que este capitulo es cortito

como mi tiempo en a compu :3

* * *

**_El nerd_**

Una historia basada en algunos hechos reales...

Quien dijo amigos dijo amor que quede claro  
Si ya eh perdido la inocencia de jugar

Será mejor aceptarlo  
Hay un paso mas allá y para darlo  
Que tal si no te vas

Quien dijo amigos...

Quien dijo amigos - Rakim y ken-Y

* * *

Cap 5

- ¡Qué estupidez piensas hacer Taisho! –gritó al ver como cada vez más este se le acercaba a ella, quien parecía no tolerarlo

_"No Kagome, resiste, tu puedes, él no te puede ganar_" se decía ella misma –claro en su mente–

- ¿Estás asustada? – sí que su confianza por lo que creía que iba a pasar estaba muy elevada – como si nunca hubieras tenido que pasar por esto – agregó, él nunca había besado a nadia antes, y creía que Kagome le iba a enseñar de una manera fascinante, además quería hacerla pasar por una chica fácil, a lo que ella se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué me quieres dar a entender? – le gritó, despertándose de la ensoñación que la mantenía bajo las ordenes de Inuyasha y con toda la fuerza que poseía lo empujó, quedándose lejos de él - cambiaste de una forma que ni yo me lo puedo creer, ni siquiera tú

- Si, lo hice y ¿Qué?, no es como si te importara ¿verdad? – esperó, o mejor dicho, deseó que ella dijera que sí

- Me importan todos y cada uno de los alumnos que se encuentran aquí, tú no eres el centro de la atracción aquí – le gritó, cada una de las palabras iban dolorosamente dirigidas hacia él.

- Al menos hoy sí – le dijo con la cabeza en alto – siempre eres tú, la _famosa presidenta estudiantil Kagome Súe Higurashi Ishigo_, no será que lo mismo debería decirte a ti – dijo volviendo a la posición anterior –él agarrándola de la cintura con sus labios a centímetros de los de ella.

- Suéltame torpe, idiota, baboso… - ya no pudo continuar, sucedió lo que el oji dorado se planteó desde el principio: Besarla.

Ella le golpeaba el pecho para que la soltara, intentaba empujarlo, pero no podía, mientras él no sabía qué hacer, sí, había hecho lo esencial, pero ese ni siquiera se asemejaba a un beso, no sabía qué hacer.

_"Mueve los labios" _le decía una vocecita en su interior

_"¿Por qué?" _se preguntaba en su mente

_"Tú solo hazlo y verás que no te vas a arrepentir" _le respondió su _diablillo_ interior

Lentamente hiso lo dictado por su…conciencia…, movió sus labios, haciendo que la azabache, cesara los débiles golpes y le correspondiera de una manera inimaginable, que desbordaba lo que parecía ser amor

_"Pasa la lengua por sus labios" _volvió la voz

_"Hay no, qué asco!"_ su interior estaba algo loco, por ello de esos consejitos, ya parecía que llevara un pequeño y pervertido Koga en su mente para cualquier situación

_"¿Eres marica o qué?, tu sólo hazlo, verás que será aún más reconfortante que lo primero, además, no hubiera sido tan placentero si no me hubieras hecho caso, ¿verdad?, ahora hazlo o no te dejo dormir en la noche con pensamientos indebidos sobre Kagome"_ lo amenazó, pero en algo tenía razón, si no hubiera hecho lo primero, estaría dándole un deprimente y casto beso

_"Está bien, no tienes que repetirlo dos veces"_ se dijo, cuando el mini Inuyasha –o mini Koga- decía algo, era porque tenía la razón.

Lentamente, saboreó sus labios, a lo que ella abrió su boca. En ese ámbito no parecía inexperto, ya que empezaba a recorrer cada parte de la dulce boca de su amada Kagome, quien gemía ¿con cada toque electrizante

_"Es mejor de lo que pense, ella es la mejor..."_ pensó él

SUENA LA CAMPANA

Inmediatamente se separó de ella dejándola ahí parada con los ojos cerrados, aún dentro de la fantasía de lo que había sido esa maravillosa experiencia.

Entra el genial -maldito- teacher Hiten

- Miss Higurashi, sit down please(señorita higurashi, sientese por favor)- le gritó el profesor de Inglés

Ella no hizo nada, se quedó ahí parada.

- Miss Higurashi, I don´t repeat again, sit down please! (Señorita Higurashi no repito de nuevo, sientese por favor)- le dijo de nuevo

- I´m losent teacher, I'll help( lo siento profesor, yo la puedo ayudar) - le dijo Sango parándose de su sitio para ayudar a su amiga

- Quickly miss (rápido señorita)- le respondió, esperando que lo ayude con el problema, o mejor dicho que ayude a Kagome con su "problemita"

- Hey Kagome, reacciona - le dijo en un susurro - toda la clase nos mira, reacciona!

Kagome seguía rígida como una tabla de construcción.

- Kagome, no me digas que esto que te sucede fue por Taisho por que te está mirando en este momento - le dijo de nuevo en la oreja -literalmente-

- Eh? Que? - miró al teacher y preguntó - es decir, What happened?(qué pasó?) - luego miró a toda la clase y por último al culpable de su ensoñación, sintió unas pequeñas gotas salinas, inmediatamente, salió corriendo sin dar explicación

- sir I'm with her (señor yo voy con ella) - le dijo Sango al profesor, con un poco de miedo, no sabía lo que había pasado y sabía de buena fuente de que su amiga no se lo diría por las buenas

- No, let go the manager, Mr. taisho, bring it back(no, deje que vaya el encargado, señor taisho, traigala de vuelta) - dijo el teacher.

Con una gran sonrisa se paró de su asiento y fue corriendo con un solo destino: Kagome Higurashi

* * *

CONTINUARA...

Ya ven cuando les digo que el profesor es un maldito?! manda a Inuyasha cuando él tiene la culpa de su estado, aunque, un beso es motivo de felicidad, no les parece?, pfffff Kagome bipolar. Bueno...¿que esperan para el siguiente capitulo? eh?, un besito? algo de lime?lemon? háganmelo saber...todo puede pasar... :D

Bye!

Matta ne!

Aloha!

Arrivederchi!

Adiós!

By: valeaome :3


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino de la gran Rumiko-sama_**

**_tampoco las canciones que pongo al principio, solo las pongo con el fin de anunciar_**

**_que es lo que podría pasar en el capitulo (osea un pequeño adelanto :D)_**

Un poco largo, es que tenía que recompensarlos por el anterior.

Gracias a todos sus reviews :3 Los quiero!

Aquí hay una tierna historia..

* * *

**_El nerd_**

Una historia basada en algunos hechos reales...

No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
Y que le digo yo a este corazón  
Si tu te has ido y todo lo perdí  
Por donde empiezo sí todo acabo

No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
Como olvidarte si nunca aprendí

No me enseñaste - Thalía

* * *

Cap 6

- ¡Lo odio! ¡Es un maldito! – gritaba Kagome estando protegida-según ella- en el baño de mujeres - ¡¿Quién se cree que es para robarme mi primer beso?!

_"Admítelo te gustó"_ le dijo su mentecita

_"Bueno, a decir verdad… ¡NO!... yo estaba guardando ese primer beso para alguien que lo mereciera, no a ese patán, maldito, baboso, estúpido, imbécil…"_ Kagome iba a continuar con los insultos pero se miró al espejo y su reflejo le habló, como su conciencia estuviera allí

_"Se te olvidó lindo, SEXI y fuerte" le dijo su alter ego en el _espejo

- A mí verdad no me interesan esas cosas, prefiero fijarme en la inteligencia de las personas, pero aun así, no tenía el derecho de hacerlo – dijo en voz alta esta vez mientras miraba cada una de las facciones de su cara

- "_Lo dices por lo que te hizo hace años"_ – le dijo el reflejo, si alguien la viera hablar de esa manera, la creerían una completa loca, precisamente eso pensaba el oji dorado, quién estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño sin que ella se diera cuenta, escuchando todo lo que decía- a excepción de lo que decía su reflejo, claro-

- Si, se podría decir que sí, pero yo no escogí enamorarme de él –Inuyasha oía con las orejas bien paradas, ¿Quién se le habrá adelantado?, le quebraría la cabeza al que se haya apoderado de su mente y su corazón.

- _"Si sigues así no podrás superar nada y todo ese muro de muchachita creída se te caerá, así que deberías de seguir mi consejo y olvidar a Taisho"_

_- _Tienes razón – abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua corriera – Debo de olvidarme de Inuyasha – tomó un poco de agua con las manos y se lavó la cara.

Inuyasha estaba aturdido, ¿olvidarse de él?, acaso ella…

- ¿Qué dijiste Kagome? – respondió Inuyasha estando tras ella

La imagen en el espejo se disolvió, dejándola completamente indefensa ante el _adonis_ parado en frente.

- ¿E-escu-cuchaste? – le preguntó, como si no fuera obvio

- ¿Sabías que responder a una pregunta con otra es de mala educación? – ella estuvo a punto de contradecir su palabra, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba acercándose cada vez más y ella daba pasos inconscientes, hasta dar con una de las paredes del baño.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – le preguntó poniendo de lado la pregunta anterior

- Dijiste que me querías, mas bien, que debías olvidarme – mencionó, al ver que ella bajaba la mirada le tomó el mentón con una de sus bronceadas manos y la miró fijamente sin perder cada detalle que aparecía en sus ojos, ya no resistía, él era impulsivo y ella toda una belleza, ¿cómo competir con una chica como ella cuando con una cara bonita lo puede controlar?

La besó. Anhelante, apasionado, dulce. Así sabían los besos de su querida Kagome.

- Por favor Kagome, explícate, dime, cuéntame, necesito saber que hice, nunca me acerqué a ti, no te dirigido la palabra en ninguna ocasión ¿correcto? - ella afirmó - entonces no sé por qué estás así.

- Bueno, todo...todo pasó cuando eramos niños... - dijo ella con la esperanza de que la recordara

- ¿Nos vimos de niños? - se dio cuenta de la torpeza de su pregunta cuando vio que de sus ojos bajaban silenciosas lágrimas - No, lo siento _preciosa_, no era mi intenció hacer esa pregunta...

- No, descuida, yo sé perfectamente que no lo ibas a recordar - dijo mirando por encima de sus hombros

- Entonces dímelo - volvió a acercarse a ella, intentó besarle y hacer que se le aflojara la lengua y soltara toda la sopa -literalmente claro- porque francamente que no entendía ni _pio_, pero se sorprendió cuando la azabache lo empujó, cayendo al piso de una manera brusca.

- Si tanto quieres saberlo, recuerdalo por ti mismo, hasta entonces no te acerques a mi, ¿me entendiste? - le gritó ella mientras se iba corriendo, probablemente a otro lugar menos el salón, esperaría a que terminara la hora del teacher Hiten para poder seguir con sus estudios.

Pasaron horas hasta que porfin... SALIDA!(aut: Last friday night!, lo siento, me loqueé ¬¬)

- LAST FRIDAY NIGHT! - gritó Sango una ves fuera del salón

- ¿Qué pasó el sábado pasado en la noche Sango? - preguntó Ayame, quien salió a su lado y tuvo que taparse los oídos al escuchar su grito de _batalla_

- Hay mi pequeña niña, ¿Qué pudo haber pasado el sábado pasado en la noche? - preguntó Sango, pero al ver la cara que ponía Ayame supo lo que estaba pensando - creo que hacerte amigo de mi novio te está afectando

- A quien le está afectando es a otra persona - bromeó la pelirroja

- Hey! No soy una pervertida como Miroku! - le gritó Sango - Kagome, ¿tu crees que soy pervertida? - le preguntó a la ojichocolate

No dijo nada, solo seguía caminando, hasta parecía que ni pestañeaba la mayor de las Higurashi

- Ahhh, no se que voy a hacer, a este paso en vez de asustarla con Taisho, voy a tener que echarle agua helada para que despierte - le dijo Ayame en un susurro a su castaña prima

- Es que ella en este momento se encuentra en _"El mundo de las ilusiones con Inuyasha Taisho"_, por eso está así - dijo Sango

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Ayame, que a pesar de ser su hermana, se enteraba muy...muy...muuuuy tarde

- Ella me lo dijo cuando estabamos en la clase de Economía - empezó a chismosear - es que cuando eran niños pues...

**..-.-.-.-.-.- Flash back dentro del Flash back jejeje (acuérdense que este es un **

**flash back desde ****que inició ****- que apropósito nada de Flash tiene...:p).-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una niña se encontraba llorando en un florido y colorido parque, era de noche y ella estaba sentada en un columpio con unas silenciosas lágrimas acompañándola, pensando en como sería sin su primita, al salir de su casa, le pidió a su querida hermana y a su adorada prima que la dejaran sola, se sentía tan triste que prefería estar sola consigo misma, despejar sus pensamientos, después de haber perdido a su prima preferida, ¿quién no se podría mal?

Aparentemente le dijeron que su prima solo se había ido corriendo para no volver a aparecer, que simplemente se había perdido y que nunca aparecería, pero para sus 7 añitos, ella sabía perfectamente lo que las palabras _La secuestraron y no tenemos esperanzas de __encontrarla_ significaba. No le quedaba más que llorar desconsoladamente para...

- _Oye niña, ¿te encuentras bien?_ - lentamente levantó la mirada y se encontró con el responsable de interrumpir sus pensamientos, eran unas orbes doradas con unos lentes de marcos negros y un cabello largo plateado, pero amarrado en una coleta baja. Era un niño con una camisa a cuadros blancos y negros, con un chalequito -a simple vista- tejido a mano color azul, un par de pantalones color beige con unos zapatos de charol bien pulidos y de color negro.

- _¿Que quieres? y ¿quién eres tu? -_ le preguntó con un tono rebelde

- _Yo...yo...lo siento, me llamo...I-Inu-ya-yasha_ - habló el niñito, parecía tener uno años - _so-solo quería saber ¿por qué lloras?, es que nunca me a gustado ver a las mujeres llorar y eso...pues...pues te-te incluye_ - le dijo tímidamente, tartamudeaba parecía que no tenía experiencia hablando con niñas_  
_

- ¿_Por qué confiar en un extraño como tu?_ - le dijo la niña, mientras observaba como se sentaba en el columpio de al lado y le daba una bonita sonrisa

- _Justamente por eso, porque soy un extraño y posiblemente no nos volvamos a ver, así que esta es tu oportunidad de desahogarte con alguien - _dijo sabiamente no parecía ser más joven que ella

- _Bueno, en eso tienes razón, a propósito, mi nombre es Kagome_ - dijo dándole la mano para saludarle con un -ligero- apretón de manos

- _Entonces dime...¿cu-cuál es tu problema?_ - parece que lo tartamudo no se le fuera a quitar por ese día_  
_

- _Bueno pues...pues...mi prima...mi prima se fue _- se puso a llorar pero esta vez acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del pequeño peliplateado

- _Tranquilízate Kagome, vas a ver que ella, pase lo que pase va a volver, vas a ver, yo no me equivoco nunca - _lentamente se paró de su lugar y la abrazó - _ya va a pasar_

Así se la pasaron toda la tarde, la camisita y el chalequito de Inuyasha estaba mojado del hombro derecho de tanto consolar a Kagome, de tanto verla llorar, pero era cierto lo que decía, a él nunca le había gustado ver a una persona llorar, más cuando era una mujer

A pesar de ser más pequeño que ella tenía una increíble fuerza para cargarla, no como si fuera un costal de papas, no, la cargaba de manera nupcial, y la niña estaba acurrucadita en el pecho del ojidorado, la estaba paseando por todo el parque de juegos, se había quedado dormida y él no sabía que hacer, ¿cómo llevarla a su casa?, si, era una niña hermosa con un lindo vestido floreado color rosa, unas sandalias color plateado y un listón color rosado en su cabello suelto, pero no podía llevarla a su casa, no cuando estaba a solo horas de mudarse. Ligeramente se sentó en una de las bancas y la despertó poco a poco.

- _Kagome, despierta, Kagome _- la niña empezó a moverse en sus brazos, al parecer ya estaba despierte - _debes decirme donde se encuentra tu casa Kagome_

- _No quiero regresar si mi prima no está allí_ - volvió a llorar (aut: este inu-til ¬¬ que torpe)

- _Lo vas a superar, tu eres una niña fuerte, tienes orgullo, eres valiente, más que todos los niños y niñas juntas que e conocido _- la animó, y ciertamente funcionó, ya que vio que la pequeña esbozó una ligera sonrisa - _Ahora dime, ¿dónde vives?_

- _Ve a esa esquina_ - señaló - _y avanza dos cuadras a la izquierda, es una casa color blanca de tres pisos_

- _Gracias_ - dijo él, pero al levantarse sintió algo tibio, se dio cuenta de que ella le había dado un beso en la mejilla - _Gracias por todo, por tus palabras y tu ayuda, ahora si fueras tan amable de llevarme a mi casa..._

- _Cla-cla-clar-ro, vamos _- ambos estaban sonrojados, uno porque nunca le habían dado un beso en la mejilla-salvo su madre- y la otra porque nunca había hecho nada como eso

- _Pero antes promete que seremos amigos por siempre_ - dijo Kagome extendiéndole su meñique

- _Esta bien_ - dijo estrechando el meñique por el suyo propio

Él la llevaba en sus brazos hasta que encontró la casa de los Higurashi.

Al día siguiente ella no lo volvió a ver, conforme pasaron los años ella nunca se olvidó del niño, de Inuyasha y de la promesa de ser amigos por siempre, pero ella había desarrollado un tipo de obsesión por ese niño, o tal vez...era...no se...¿amor?

Hasta que lo encontró en la misma escuela a la que iba, le intentó hablar, pero él la trató de desconocida, pero se veía diferente, algo le debió haber pasado para pasar de ser un niñito guapo, a un nerd, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto

**.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

CONTINUARA...

Ouuuu una tierna historia de niños, que liiidooo...Kawaii!... bueno...¿que pasara luego? no lo se... en serio no se así que dejenme un review, a mas reviews, más rápido actualizo :3

Ah, por sea caso, este era UN MINI FLASH BACK, acuerdense que el flash back original inicio en el primer capitulo y aun no termina :D OK?

Bye!

Matta ne!

Aloha!

Arrivederchi!

Adiós!

By: valeaome :3


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino de la gran Rumiko-sama_**

**_tampoco las canciones que pongo al principio, solo las pongo con el fin de anunciar_**

**_que es lo que podría pasar en el capitulo (osea un pequeño adelanto :D)_**

Ufff por fin lo termine... que creen que pase aquí eh? EH?, no importa... o... ¿si?

* * *

**_El nerd_**

Una historia basada en algunos hechos reales...

Me duele amarte así, hasta morir

Lanzándome a la nada, viéndote partir

Me duele aquel abril, cuando te vi

Por vez primera y dije que eres para mi

Me duele amarte tanto uh hu uh hu

Reik – Me duele amarte

* * *

Cap 7

- No sé qué le pasó Koga, un momento hablaba pasivamente y al otro se pone furiosa conmigo – cuenta Inuyasha a su primo, el único en quién podría confiar en esos instantes

- Pero ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste Idiota? – Pregunta Koga – estas tácticas eran infalibles, allá tú que no las puso a prueba correctamente.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón color verde oliva, algo gastado de la casa de los Taisho. Inuyasha quería que alguien le dé una solución de cómo dejar de malograr las cosas con Kagome, aunque verdaderamente, no supo lo que hiso, primero estuvo llorando por haberla besado como si nunca lo hubiera hecho con nadie y luego le sacó algo en cara de lo que verdaderamente no tenía idea… la chica era bipolar por lo que observaba

- Pues… pues… nada, solo le dije que me contara cuando fue que nos vimos de niños y ella se enojó diciéndome: _"Si tanto quieres saberlo, recuérdalo por ti mismo, hasta entonces no te acerques a mí, ¿me entendiste?"_ – trató de imitar la voz de la susodicha en estas últimas palabras, pero no le salió… para nada…

- Si ella está segura de haberte visto de niños, pues así debe de haber sido – dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda al levantarse de su sitio – a una chica nunca, óyeme, NUNCA, se le debe contradecir, la mayoría es algo explosiva con respecto a eso, y ella está dentro de esa mayoría

- Pues eso no lo mencionaste en la mini-clasecita de hoy en la mañana – le reclamó el oji-dorado – Así que es tu culpa

- Si como no – dijo con sarcasmo

- Y también no me advertiste que podía tener esa reacción

- No fue mi intención que estuvieras tan apurado por llegar señor _galán_ – dijo con burla – aparte tú querías que ella te viera así, no es mi culpa ¿eh? No me reclames que no te dije nada más porque tú estabas más preocupado por tu asistencia que por ella

- Esta bien, tú tampoco no me lo eches en cara… sea lo que sea tengo que recordarlo – pensó un momento y levantó la mirada baja que mantenía – de cualquier manera.

Koga asintió. No podía estar más de acuerdo con esa observación -¿o reflexión? Se quedaron un rato después hablando de babosadas y noticias de última hora sobre el deporte como viejas chismosas, hasta que llegó el resto de su familia. A excepción de su hermano, él vivía en un departamento con su prometida.

Era de noche y el peli-plateado no podía dormir, no por voluntad propia, era porque sentía que algo dentro de él quería salir y revelarse, mostrarse. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, caminando hasta la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador color blanco último modelo que tenía y se tomó de un sorbo un vaso de leche. Inmediatamente subió las escaleras y se fue a su cama. Cerró los ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño. Cuando en su mente vio a una niña, una pequeña niña con un vestidito, un lacito y su cabello suelto…azabache… ¿azabache ondulado?... algo raro, nunca ha conocido a alguien así, excepto… _Kagome_. Se miró a su alrededor, estaba él allí con su trajecito que usualmente su mamá le ponía los domingos, en un parque, ¿de noche?

_"Creo que ese día mi mamá me dijo que recorriera el vecindario antes de irnos de la ciudad"_ – pensó

Vio que él, de niño, se acercaba a esa linda niña en el columpio que lloraba. Observó y escuchó todo.

_"Si la conocí de niños" afirmó"ahh… soy un idiota" _dijo él entre sueños

Se despertó. Era de mañana. ¡EL COLEGIO!

- Maldición! Ya es tarde! – gritó Inuyasha

- Oye Chucho – entró a su habitación - tía Isayoi dice que no maldigas en voz alta

- ¡Cállate sarnoso! – gritó de malhumor, hoy tenía que arreglar las cosas con Kagome

- Uy, que miedo, me encontré con uno de los pitufos… gruñón cálmate – dijo Koga con sarcasmo - Te acordaste de todo… ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero aun no entiendo ¿cómo fue que la olvidé tan rápido? – Dijo más calmado – digo, alguien como ella no es fácil de olvidar

- Deja esos razonamientos para cuando ya hayas aclarado todo con ella, ¿está bien?

- Sí, pero… SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN SARNOSO – gritó al darse cuenta –recién- de la presencia de Koga allí

- Vale, vale, voy a dar un paseo, mis cosas están en el mismo lugar de ayer, ¿bien?

- Pero, ¿la clasecita que faltaba? – Pregunto algo desconsolado – no se supone que ibas a terminar de explicar lo que necesito para conquistarla

- Ahhh Chucho… ¿Cómo rayos crees Inu-til que te voy a enseñar algo si por el momento tienes la pata metida hasta el fondo con ella? ¿Eh?

- Jeje, si, lo siento, no me había acordado de eso…

- Tienes algún problema con tu memoria, ¿verdad, primito babosito? – dijo acercándose a él y agarrándole de las mejillas con fuerza – Ohh pobrecito Chuchito está en problemitas con su noviecita – dijo en un tono… no sé… ¿rarito?

- Ah maldito suéltame – dijo forcejeando con él – y no me hables así… tampoco digas que es mi novia… _aun_

- Bien…bien…aun…

- Hijito, son 7:20, pensé que ya habías salido de aquí – habló la señora Taisho al pasar por la habitación de Inuyasha

- SIETE Y VEINTE! KUSO! VOY A LLEGAR TARDE Y TODO POR HABLAR CONTIGO LOBO DEL DEMONIO – gritó corriendo a la ducha

- Gracias – dijo Koga mientras se mataba de la risa al salir por la _"Chucho-habitación"_ y al bajar por la escalera – Al rato vengo tía Isayoi

- Ve con cuidado sobrino – grita le señora desde el segundo piso

Salía a correr como todos los días, se daba cinco vueltas a la cuadra y luego se iba a tomar una malteada a la cafetería que se encontraba a 3 cuadras del colegio de Inuyasha.

_"¿Qué más podría decirle? Mmm… yo no necesito las tácticas de seducción, son para hombres sin futuro, o mejor dicho sin posibilidad de encontrar una chica, además, yo estoy bien así, solté…" _iba pensando Koga, pero en cierto tramo se tropezó con alguien

- Lo siento – vocaliza Koga con algo de dolor, no por la persona que estaba encima, ya que esta era ligera, se dio cuenta por ello de que era una mujer, pero a él le dolió caer de espaldas a la vereda, la cual no era para nada suave

- Discúlpame a mí, fue mi culpa, yo tropecé contigo – confirmado era una mujer…

_"Una mujer con una hermosa voz"_ pensó él de nuevo

- Te disculpo si me dices tu nombre – dijo al levantar la cabeza y toparse con un par de lagunas chocolates, una piel blanca, un hermoso cabello azabache color negro azulado y un cuerpo bien marcado por un polo de tiras color amarillo con rayas blancas y un short que le llegaba a la mitad de sus delicados muslos, color verde con rayas blancas

- Me llamo Kagome, Kagome Higurashi – responde una vez levantada y le ofrece la mano

- Yo Koga, Koga Wolf – le estrecha la mano ofrecida con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

Un capitulo cortito para tener 1,338 palabras (según fanfiction) y 1,233 palabras (según word) :p

Bien torpe es Inuyasha, me dan ganas de darle una paliza por olvidarse de tan linda historia

Y... ¿Qué fue con el encuentro entre Kagome y Koga?...ufff que pasara luego?... Las dejó con esta intriga jejeje

Bye!

Matta ne!

Aloha!

Arrivederchi!

Adiós!

By: valeaome :3


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino de la gran Rumiko-sama_**

**_tampoco las canciones que pongo al principio, solo las pongo con el fin de anunciar_**

**_que es lo que podría pasar en el capitulo (osea un pequeño adelanto :D)_**

Sin comentarios... bueno solo uno... quería agradecer a mis fieles lectores: Aky9110 y Elvi... Los adoro! :3

* * *

**_El nerd_**

Una historia basada en algunos hechos reales...

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido

Luis Fonsi - No me doy por vencido

* * *

Cap 8

- Me llamo Kagome, Kagome Higurashi – responde una vez levantada y le ofrece la mano

- Yo Koga, Koga Wolf – le estrecha la mano ofrecida con una gran sonrisa.

_"Resultó que la chica que ama mi primito es muy hermosa, ya veo porque le gusta tanto"_

- Disculpa, pero me tengo que ir, me esperan en casa y solo salí por un rato – responde Kagome como excusa para alejarse de aquel hombre, ciertamente le había parecido atractivo, no tanto como Inuyasha, pero si buscaba olvidarse de él, tendría que ser con aquel moreno de ojos azulinos, que por alguna razón, le movió el piso a Kagome.

- Te acompaño – le dijo Koga, tomado su muñeca con delicadeza

- Bueno… - miró hacia otro lado, pero Koga se le acercó un poco más y ella se puso nerviosa ante el acercamiento

- Vamos, no te voy a hacer nada, ¿confías en mí? - ella iba a responder, pero como por arte de magia, él supo lo que iba a decir y le acortó las palabras diciendo - se que soy un extraño que conociste recién, pero confía en mí cuando te digo que no te voy a hacer nada malo

- E-esta bien - se sintió más nerviosa cuando la miró con esos ojos tan... tan... _profundos_, quizá, olvidar a Taisho sea más fácil teniendo en cuenta aquel ser de ojos tan profundos como el mismísimo mar

**- Por otro lado -**

El colegio era un caos total, no sólo porque la presidenta no llegó, sino porque la mano derecha de Kagome, Sango, no podía hacer casi nada bien si no tenía a su amiga con ella.

Inuyasha iba caminando a su salón, cuando vio a la peli-marrón con una pila de hojas por archivar y otras por entregar a los profesores. El peli-plateado decidió ayudarla cuando observó cuando ella casi se cae.

- Ah, Sango, pobre Sango - balbucea Inuyasha mientras hace lo que sea para que aquellas hojas no se le cayeran encima suyo, ni de su amiga

- Inuyasha, gracias - agradeció - ¿Sbes la razón por la que Kagome no llegó hoy? - murmuró para su amigo, una vez que él tomó la mitad de lo que cargaba

- A decir verdad, yo quería hablar con ella sobre… - se dio cuenta de que iba a abrir su bocota ante Sango, prefirió no decirle nada hasta que sienta que Kagome pueda liberar sus sentimientos junto a él

- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó curiosa – Ayer ella estaba de lo peor en inglés, ningún profesor le había llamado la atención como esta vez, tengo la ligera sospecha de que se trata de ti, ¿verdad?

- Sango yo…

- No tienes que decírmelo – respondió con simpleza – ¿Sabías que eres demasiado obvio para demostrar tus sentimientos? – le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice

- ¿En serio? Pensé que era más discreto

- ¿Crees que es algo discreto quedarte mirándola embobado? – pregunta Sango con burla

- Bueno… si, lo admito, soy demasiado obvio, pero, no sé qué le pasa a ella, con solo decirte que ayer… bueno…yo… la besé

- Con que ese fue el motivo de su salida en clase

- Pues si… pero luego no sé que le pasó… la seguí hasta el baño y la escuché hablar consigo misma y decir que se tenía que olvidar de mí… y yo pues… la besé de nuevo… y le pedí explicaciones respecto a lo que dijo – Sango iba a replicar pero él la interrumpió – Lo recordé hoy, y por eso quería hablar con ella, pero ahora que no vino y el colegio se cae en picada, pues… no-no sé que voy a hacer

- Baboso, ese era su primer beso, y asumo que también era el tuyo, ¿O no?

- Pues... pues sí, pero, te juro que no sabía lo de ella, digo, es una chica linda, pensé que había tenido muchos novios, quiero hablar con ella lo más pronto posible para arreglar mis errores

- Búscala – solucionó su conflicto – si lo haces… tal vez ella quiera hablar contigo y arreglen las cosas

- ¿Tal vez?

- Es que mi prima es algo impredecible

- Yo diría bipolar

- Si, en eso tienes razón – se puso a pensar durante un momento mientras que acompañaba a Sango a dejar aquellas hojas con sus respectivos profesores - ¿Sabes qué?, iré de una vez y averiguaré qué es lo que le pasa.

- Ese es Inuyasha Taisho

- No, el verdadero yo es un nerd

- Y, ¿Por qué estás vestido así?

- Quería llamar su atención

- Eres un… AH! A ella no le importa lo que seas, desde niños a estado esperándote y tú, por tu pasión con los libros y el estudio, nunca la notaste, si no, ¿Por qué crees que se volvió la presidenta?

- ¿Po-Por mí? No-no puede ser, yo-yo pensaba que ella era la que no me notaba y no soportaba estar cerca de un sabelotodo como yo

- Mil veces torpe, ella no se acercaba a ti por sus amigas, siempre la paraban fastidiando, "_Que a ti te gusta Taisho", "serás la novia de un nerd", "apuesto a que cuando se casen te dejará por una biblioteca entera"_ – remedó a sus "amigas" tratando de imitar su voz

- Pues yo entendí lo contrario… ella me miraba despectivamente

- Ahhh… Haber, ¿estaba con Ale, Miranda y Jasmin?

- Pues… sí

- Ahí lo tienes, ella solo se portaba así cuando estaban ellas, pero sin que tu te des cuenta, ella te veía leer en la biblioteca, en la sombra del viejo roble que esta atrás del gimnasio

Inuyasha se puso a pensar en lo que Sango le dijo

- Voy a ir ahora

- ¿Ahora?

- Si -responde firmemente - ¿Algún problema?

- No, de hecho te iba a preguntar si sabes en donde vive

- Bueno...

- Eso pensé - saca uno de los papeles, pero este se encontraba vacío y se pone a escribir allí - toma, llegaras más rápido con estas indicaciones

- Gracias Sango, eres una buena amiga, Miroku se llevó a lotería

- Ánda y convéncela de que también la quieres

Inuyasha salió rápidamente del colegio, trepando por aquel roble detrás del gimnasio, ya que se encontraba cerca de uno de los muros del colegio. En seguida se fue corriendo hacia el lugar indicado.

**El Templo Higurashi**

_"Por fin llegué, queda aún más lejos que mi casa" piensa Inuyasha_

Rápidamente sube el sin fin de escaleras que se encontraban en el templo, hasta visualizar la silueta de Kagome de espaldas a él, en la puerta de su casa, pero a medida de que subía, se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba sola. Se paró en la cima de las escaleras.

Se sorprendió

Se quedó paralizado

_y traicionado_

Vio como un hombre besaba a su amada Kagome, pero no era solo cualquier hombre... era Koga

- KOGA, LOBO MALNACIDO! - grita Inuyasha a aquella "parejita"

- Inuyasha - susurra Kagome

- Es muy linda Inuyasha, ya veo porque te volvías loco por ella - le dijo mientras tomaba a Kagome por la cintura

- ¿Y así me quieres olvidar Kagome? La fregaste todo... ahora la que no quiero que me busque eres tú

* * *

CONTINUARA...

Kagome la regó toda... pobre Inuyasha

Bye!

Matta ne!

Aloha!

Arrivederchi!

Adiós!

By: valeaome :3


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino de la gran Rumiko-sama_**

**_tampoco las canciones que pongo al principio, solo las pongo con el fin de anunciar_**

**_que es lo que podría pasar en el capitulo (osea un pequeño adelanto :D)_**

Sin comentarios... bueno solo uno... quería agradecer todos sus reviews! a me emocioné :3

* * *

**_El nerd_**

Una historia basada en algunos hechos reales...

No te pido que traigas flores, tampoco que me des bombones

Yo solo quiero una caricia, que me digas que tú me quieres

No te pido que te confieses, ni que prometas ni que reses

yo solo quiero que me digas , que no hay mujer que más admiras

Fanny Lu – No te pido flores

* * *

Cap 8

- ¿Y así me quieres olvidar Kagome? La fregaste todo... ahora la que no quiero que me busque eres tú – se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo escaleras abajo, dejando a los tortolitos ahí parados

- No Inuyasha, espera… - grita Kagome – ¡Inuyasha!

- Calma linda, se le pasará pronto – le dijo Koga, sin ablandar el agarre en su cintura

- Eso espero – dijo abrazando al moreno

Inuyasha no lo podía creer, el "amienemigo" de su primo, con la chica que él más amaba y apreciaba en este mundo –aparte de su mamá, por supuesto-

_"Maldito traicionero, lo odio, ¡TE ODIO KOGA! ¡TE ODIO KAGOME!" pensó Inuyasha_

No quiso saber más de nada, se fue corriendo a su casa. Al llegar, no se percató de que sus padres estaban sentados en la sala. Ellos se dieron cuenta de la forma en que Inuyasha había llegado, pero también se dieron cuenta de aquellas gotas de agua salina que brotaban de sus ojos dorados.

Al llegar a su habitación, se hundió en su cama y se tapó la cara con su almohada. La escena que vio en el templo Higurashi permanecía fresca en su memoria, no lo iba a olvidar… de eso estaba seguro.

Horas más tarde llegaba Koga, sus tíos querían interrogarlo sobre el estado de su querido hijo menor, pero este hizo lo mismo que Inuyasha, se pasó de largo y se fue a su habitación, con la diferencia de que este llevaba una gran sonrisa consigo.

Llegada la noche, Kagome estaba algo confundida, pensaba y pensaba… estaba segura que amaba a Inuyasha… lo AMABA… pero al conocer a Koga, sintió algo diferente dentro de ella, no eran mariposas, su corazón no palpitaba igual de rápido como cuando el oji-dorado se le acercaba, era algo muy diferente que tenía que descubrirlo por sí misma, además, no es malo darse una nueva oportunidad de conocer el amor ¿verdad?, ella ha estado esperando por Inuyasha desde que la dejó en su casa cuando eran niños, en cambio con Koga, sentía que las cosas serían diferentes… que cambiarían, lo que le preocupaba eran los sentimientos que él creía tener hacia ella, ya que no le iba a corresponder de manera tan ferviente como lo hacían con Inuyasha… _su querido Inuyasha_… al cuál perdió por el percance de la mañana, pero mañana sería un día mejor, quizá las cosas cambien e Inuyasha no le dé importancia al beso que ella le dio a Koga… bueno, que ambos se dieron.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Al día siguiente -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Y eso pasó… parece que tu plan no resultó – habló Inuyasha

- Estaba segura de que iba a funcionar, pero te aseguro que es una perdida al no ver a tan maravilloso chico que anda tras ella – responde la peli-negra

- Gracias por tus palabras alentadoras Kikyo, la verdad, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien – dijo Inuyasha.

Al llegar al colegio, lo primero que hizo, fue ir a ver a su amiga, la enfermera Kikyo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien para que le de posibles soluciones, que lo comprendiera, que tuviera un tiempo para escuchar lo que él tuviera que decir, y ella era perfecta para eso.

- De nada, ya sabes que aparte de enfermera, soy tu consejera personal – admitió con una gran risa que hizo temblar a Inuyasha por un momento, no por miedo, sino porque de verla tan alegre, con esa asombrosa sonrisa, lo hacía recordar a Kagome, eran muy parecidas en lo físico.

Kagome llegó a la escuela, sin dejar sus cosas fue directamente donde el director la esperaba para entregarle las hojas que debía repartir a cada profesor. Por alguna extraña razón, había una carta en todo ese barullo de hojas, vio a quién se dirigía y estaba escrito el nombre de la enfermera.

Lo primero que iba a entregar era ese pequeño sobre amarillo. Algo le decía que lo dejara para el final, pero ella hiso caso omiso y se dirigió a la enfermería

Llegó a la puerta e inmediatamente escucha un par de risas, una de ellas la conocía… ¿Qué hacía Inuyasha con la enfermera? No se pudo contener, se escondió detrás de la puerta semi-cerrada y escuchó la conversación que mantenían.

- Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Kagome – aconseja Kikyo, a lo que provoca que una sonrisa se apodere de Kagome

- No… mi primo me las va a pagar caro… sabía perfectamente que a mí me gustaba Kagome, pero al verla lo único que hizo es lanzarse hacia ella como un lobo hambriento – se quejó Inuyasha, recordando lo patético que se veía ahí parado, mientras que Koga y Kagome se besaban – No debí ir a buscarla, malditos mis instintos generosos… el amor una vez más me hizo daño.

_"¿Koga su primo?" ella no lo sabía, como tampoco sabía que alguien le hizo daño a él"_

- Pero apuesto a que algún día vas a encontrar a alguien que te quiera – dijo posando su mano sobre la de él que se encontraba en su rodilla. Ante esto, Kagome pone una cara de sorpresa, y se asoma un poco, vio a Kikyo sentada en frente de Inuyasha y a ambas manos unidas, una sobre otra…

_"¿No estará diciendo que ella… se enamoró de él?" ante esto sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos "Esto debió de haber sentido Inuyasha al verme con Koga, tengo que disculparme antes de que…" sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del peli-plata_

- Ojalá y el destino no sea cruel conmigo, quiero arrancarla de mi corazón, desechar todo esto que siento por ella – dijo él mirando a los ojos cafés oscuros de Kikyo

- Quizá y la persona que de verdad mereces esté más cerca de lo que crees… - dijo mientras se acercaba a Inuyasha poco a poco, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido por Kagome

- ¿Eh? – Inuyasha no pudo continuar, sintió unos labios que ejercían presión sobre los suyos, entrecerró los ojos y por alguna extraña razón, en vez de ver a la enfermera Kikyo, vio a Kagome en ella, razón por la cual él le corresponde aquel beso.

Kagome no se perdió de nada… lo estuvo observando todo en primera fila… sabía que se lo merecía por lo que ella le hizo, pero ¿Con la enfermera? Por dios, era muy mayorcita para él… sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y sus ojos empezaron a empañarse de lágrimas, no quería seguir viendo la forma en que Inuyasha le correspondía a Kikyo, simplemente era algo doloroso.

Salió corriendo de allí.

Escapó de allí

Huyó de aquella escena.

Pero de casualidad golpeó la puerta antes de retirarse de su escondite. Ambos se separaron al instante.

Inuyasha se quedó quieto al ver que a quien besaba era Kikyo y no Kagome.

- Lo-lo siento Inuyasha – fue lo único que dijo Kikyo, estaba encantada de por fin haberle dado un beso al que consideraba el amor de su vida.

- No te preocupes, pero ya debería irme a clases – dijo Inuyasha levantándose y cogiendo su mochila que se encontraba al costado de la silla – Adiós – se despidió sin volver a mirarla

Pero notó que en el umbral de la puerta había un pequeño paquete amarillo…

_"Qué raro, esto no puede estar aquí, las únicas que tienen permiso de entregar ese tipo de cartas, hojas fotocopiadas y paquetes eran Sango y … ¡No puede ser! KUSO!" _no le dijo nada a Kikyo de ese paquetito, solo lo dejó en el mismo lugar en que lo encontró y salió corriendo de allí. Ahora sabe quién hizo ese ruido en la puerta… los había oído… y probablemente… los había visto…

_"Aunque sería una venganza perfecta" _pensó, luego agitó la cabeza queriendo alejar esa idea de su mente… ¿Qué le pasaba? Él no era así… tal vez era por la ropa que llevaba… era de su maldito primo… sus mañas se le estarían pegando como sanguijuelas.

La primera hora le tocaba Educación Física, por lo que para cortar camino se fue detrás del gimnasio para entrar rápido a las duchas y que el profesor no lo regañase por tardarse en llegar. Estaba por llegar a la puerta trasera del gimnasio cuando escuchó unos sollozos… se escuchaban más fuerte con cada paso hacia el viejo roble en el que él se sentaba a leer.

- Soy una estúpida… babosa… inútil… cobarde… ¡Kuso!... lo perdí otra vez y esta vez es para siempre – oyó esa voz tan conocida, acompañada de pequeños hipos y sollozos.

_ Kagome_…

Esperó a que dijera algo… pasaron segundos… minutos… ni un solo ruido. Se acercó a ella por el lado derecho del árbol y la vio profundamente dormida, pero se fijó bien en una de sus manos… sostenía una_ Gillete _con la derecha… y la izquierda estaba algo oculta en su espalda, se para en frente de ella y ve que de la izquierda había un pequeño lago de algún líquido color rojo… _acetil? _Tempera?o tal vez era…

_POR KAMI! ES SANGRE!_

No ella no podía ser tan tonta como para atentar contra su vida por él… ¿cierto?...

Sacó la mano de ella de la espalda y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo, tenía más marcas de cortadas en su brazo

_No una…_

_Ni dos…_

_Ni tres…_

_Había más de 6…_

_Unos 9 aproximadamente_…

_¡Y eso que solo se había fijado en su antebrazo!_

¿Acaso nadie se dio cuenta de ello? ¿Sus padres nunca estuvieron para ella?... tenía que buscar respuestas, pero lo más importante en ese momento era Kagome… no debía dejarla morir… no podía… _la amaba con locura_.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

O.O / O.O / O.O / Wow... ¿qué pasó aquí?... dio un giro de 360... bueno... 180° y ahora la pobresita es ella... pffff... no se de que lado estoy... ella besa a Koga... él besa a Kikyo... técnicamente piensa que es Kagome... daaaa... no importa... aún asi...

Quiero ir con agadecimientos JE! :

**aky9110:** Yo tampoco se como la fue a embarrar tan feo... y ahora Inuyasha con esto... T_T

**Elvi:** Yo tampoco entiendo a Kagome... todavía con el primo... que mal... pero ahora Inuyasha le sale con esta y la loca se quiere matar... bueno la bipolar... no entiendo porque le afecta... se supone que lo quiere olvidar y que se puso de novia... daaaaa... ay que esperar con que nos sale la loca psiopata que se quiere matar por él... :(

**Guest:** Ohh... en seriio? :3 gracias por todo, (¿sabes que?... voy a publicar todas las anteriores... claro con ligeros cambios que los van a mejorar)

**Mine:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero bueno, esta LOCA... asi que esto no lo vamos a remediar :/

Creo que me puse del lado de Inu, aunque con este capitulo... ahhh... me confundí mi musa me confunde... :( voy a terminar por patearle en su trasero por trabarme tanto con los sentimientos y traiciones que se hacen ambos... bueno... a esperar hasta el otro domingo haber que hace la loca... EJEM! digo... Kagome :p

Bye!

Matta ne!

Aloha!

Arrivederchi!

Adiós!

By: valeaome :3


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino de la gran Rumiko-sama_**

**_tampoco las canciones que pongo al principio, solo las pongo con el fin de anunciar_**

**_que es lo que podría pasar en el capitulo (osea un pequeño adelanto :D)_**

Lo sé, actualizo los domingos... pero... pero, no me contuve, no se preocupen, el domingo de hecho

que va a haber otro capitulo... (salvo que no haya reviews jejeje) :p

* * *

**_El nerd_**

Una historia basada en algunos hechos reales...

Quien dijo amigos dilo amor que quede claro

Si ya he perdido la inocencia de jugar

Será mejor aceptarlo, hay un paso más atrás

Y para darlo, que tal si no te vas

Quien dijo amigos

Rakim & Ken Y feat. Ana Isabel– Quién dijo amigos

* * *

Cap 10

¿Acaso nadie se dio cuenta de ello? ¿Sus padres nunca estuvieron para ella?... tenía que buscar respuestas, pero lo más importante en ese momento era Kagome… no debía dejarla morir… no podía… _la amaba con locura_.

Rápidamente la alzó de forma nupcial.

_"Ahora que hago" _pensó _"Ah, esto es una locura, pero tengo que sacarla de aquí, nadie se debe de enterar de lo que le pasó" _fue lo más lógico que se le ocurrió, ya que si el director la ve así, ella sería degradada de su puesto como presidenta y tendrían un mal concepto de ella, no podía dejar su reputación manchada.

Con mucha dificultad, trepó el árbol y pasó el muro saltando al otro lado de la calle. Bien, estaba afuera, ahora a correr… tenía que llegar a tiempo hasta el hospital Shikon, antes de que se desangrara más.

Estaba muy agitado, correr 15 cuadras es muy agotador, y eso que faltaban 3 cuadras más para llegar. Voltea su cabeza hacia la pista. Un gran tráfico

_"Que bueno que no pedí un taxi"_ pensó Inuyasha mientras seguía corriendo.

Hasta que por fin llegó.

- Necesito que me ayuden! – gritó, en ese mismo instante aparecieron 3 enfermeras de aquel hospital con una camilla y detrás de ellas estaba un doctor.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a la joven? - pregunta el doctor al peli-plateado, mientras que usaba su estetoscopio para fijarse en el ritmo cardiaco de la paciente

- ¿Es que no se da cuenta de su muñeca izquierda? – preguntó Inuyasha con desesperación. Sus ojos se querían empañar de lágrimas, pero tenía que ser fuerte… por ella… _se tragaría sus propias lágrimas_

_"Ella es mi mundo, y mi mundo es ella, y sin ella no hay mundo" _pensó Inuyasha mientras veía como a la azabache se la llevaban a la sala de emergencias

Pasaron horas, pero nada. Inuyasha llamó Sango para que le diera el número de la casa de Kagome, a lo que ella se negó, pero termino por acceder.

Llamó a la casa de Kagome e informó lo sucedido.

En menos de 20 minutos su la señora y el señor Higurashi, junto a su abuelo por parte de madre se encontraban allí. Él les explicó todo con calma, omitiendo la posible razón…

_"Nos vio juntos… besándonos… a Kikyo y a mí… yo la vi a ella y a Koga de la misma manera, sin embargo, no intenté nada estúpido como esto… quizás ella en verdad este…" _– pensaba Inuyasha cuando el doctor que había atendido a Kagome apareció.

- ¿Familiares de la señorita Higurashi? – preguntó el doctor

Todos los allí presentes se levantaron.

- La operación es complicada, debido a que el corte fue muy profundo, además, las otras cortadas tampoco ayudan mucho, el músculo de su brazo está muy dañado, hay un porcentaje de 50% de que se le tenga que amputar el brazo izquierdo – explicó detalladamente, todos se quedaron con la palabra en la boca

- ¿Cómo que otras cortadas? – pregunta el señor Higurashi

- Bueno, al hacerle la operación me di cuenta de que su brazo está lleno de cortadas y son varias, se notan porque están aún por cicatrizar, como si se las hubiera hecho ayer – Volvió a explicar – Ahora, necesito a uno de ustedes como donador de sangre, ella perdió mucha sangre en el camino y si no hay una transfusión en menos de una hora… pues… la muchacha perdería no solo el brazo, si no la vida.

Todos se ofrecieron a dar la donación, se fueron a la sala de análisis, para ver cuál de ellos era compatible con el tipo de sangre de Kagome… solo Inuyasha tenía la misma sangre que ella.

_"Ella es mi mundo, y mi mundo es ella, y sin ella no hay mundo" _ volvió a pensar

- Usted señor Taisho, venga conmigo, necesitamos hacer la transfusión – dijo el doctor mientras que iba a su consultorio y sacaba una bata de enfermo y le pide que se lo ponga.

Va al baño de hombres y se cambia. Lo llevan a la sala de operaciones.

Lo que vio lo dejó perplejo.

Kagome, con una bata de enfermos color blanco, pero su piel estaba del mismo color, no tenía aquel toque bronceado que siempre se le veía al caminar, su cara no mostraba sensación de dolor o sentimiento alguno. Todo ese brillo que aparecía en ella cuando sonreía se había esfumado.

El doctor indicó que se acueste en una camilla que estaba a medio metro de Kagome. Le aplicó la anestesia. Luego de ello no recuerda nada más que sus párpados pesados y la luz que se iba oscureciendo de a poco.

**.-.-.-.-. Por otro lado -.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunta en voz alta al recoger el sobre amarillo que estaba cerca de la puerta.

Lo toma y con un suspiro alegre, se sienta en una silla que se encontraba detrás de un mediano escritorio de madera. Abre el sobre y extiende el papel para leerlo bien.

**_Resultado de Análisis de ADN Familiar_**

**_Nombre: Señorita Kikyo Ackeo (apellido por parte de padres adoptivos)_**

**_Profesión: Enfermera en una escuela secundaria_**

**_Edad: 22 años_**

**_Ante este presente comunicado, le informamos que encontramos a su familia._**

**_Le damos la grata noticia de que su familia es:_**

**_HIGURASHI AZURA_**

**Lugar de residencia: Templo Higurashi **

**Familiares: **

**Tía: Sonomi Higurashi de Ikeda**

**Tío: Hoshiomi Ikeda **

**Primas: **

**- Ayame Higurashi Ikeda**

**- Kagome Higurashi Ikeda**

**- Sango Taijica Higurashi**

**Padre: ****Onigumo Higurashi Taomi**

**Madre: Kagura Azura de Higurashi**

_"¿Kagome es mi prima?... No… no puede ser… me niego a creerlo… pero por alguna extraña razón es verdad, ahora entiendo porque ambas nos parecíamos en algo… quizá… esta información sea verdadera, pero... me niego a compartir a Inuyasha con mi propia familia, eso si que no... conseguiré que sea mío, solo Mío"_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Volviendo al hospital -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Inuyasha se estaba despertando, había tenido un sueño raro, Kikyo y Kagome se peleaban por él, pero la que salía perdiendo era Kagome, ya que Kikyo era mucho más madura que ella y tenía más fuerza.

Se sienta en la cama con algo de dificultad… estaba en una habitación del hospital… voltea su cabeza y ve al otro extremo de la habitación…

_Kagome_

Ella ya no estaba tan pálida, estaba cubierta con la sábana hasta el cuello, llevaba un respirador artificial y en su antebrazo tenía un pequeño tuvo por donde pasaba el suero. Se inclinó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Kagome siente algo cálido rosarle su mejilla… lentamente abre los ojos

_Inuyasha_

Se hace la dormida, esperando que le dijera algo bonito… o que hiciera algo bonito.

- Kagome… por favor despierta – murmura Inuyasha arrodillándose al lado derecho de la cama y le sujeta su mano que no estaba herida – Te amo… por favor despierta… te amo hasta el nivel de la más silenciosa necesidad cotidiana… Te amo y no me da miedo admitirlo libremente

Ella se queda sorprendida ante esas palabras, lamentablemente lo de ellos no podía ser… NUNCA… uno: porque ella se puso de novia con Koga… y dos: piensa que le va a ir mejor con Kikyo a su lado.

_"Amor, la más mortal de todas las cosas mortales… lo siento Inuyasha… no puedo estar contigo" _piensa ella, a la vez que brota una lágrima de sus ojos chocolate. Inuyasha lo percibió.

_Se despertó…_

_Me escuchó…_

_Y por alguna extraña razón, le dolía verla de esa manera… la amaba demasiado como para perderla_

Se levanta, le quita el respirador artificial con sumo cuidado sin perder de vista sus ojos, luego se acerca a ella y la besa tiernamente… un momento dulce y agradable para ambos.

- Kagome… ¿Quisiera saber cómo… estás? – dijo una tercera voz al entrar a la habitación…

_Koga llegó… su novio … el enemigo de Inuyasha… y_

* * *

CONTINUARA...

Por sea caso, no se si se hayan dado cuenta, pero en el capitulo 9, puse cap. 8, ¿verdad? jejeje se me chispoteó

Uffffffff n/n jejeje ahora si, nos vemos el domingo... pero dejenme reviews, ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? :3 ^^

Bye!

Matta ne!

Aloha!

Arrivederchi!

Adiós!

By: valeaome :3


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino de la gran Rumiko-sama_**

**_tampoco las canciones que pongo al principio, solo las pongo con el fin de anunciar_**

**_que es lo que podría pasar en el capitulo (osea un pequeño adelanto :D)_**

Domingo... hoy... cumpli... publique... antes de que mi internet se desvaneciera! T_T

Aunque con los otros fics... aún no e podido, lo siento...

* * *

**_El nerd_**

Una historia basada en algunos hechos reales...

No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero  
Y luego tengo que llorar  
Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero  
Y quiero regresar ah...  
¿Cuál es el final?

Corazón Bipolar - Paty Cantú

* * *

Cap 11

- Kagome… ¿Quisiera saber cómo… estás? – dijo una tercera voz al entrar a la habitación…

_Koga llegó… su novio … el enemigo de Inuyasha… y… su primo_

_- Ko-koga – murmuró ella por lo bajo_

_- Así que tu estás enamorada de este baboso… interesante – mencionó Koga mientras entraba por completo, cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en una silla a la izquierda de Kagome_

_- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Kagome_

_- Te lo diré… cuando __Chucho__ se vaya – dijo él mirando de soslayo a Inuyasha_

_- Keh! Yo me quedo con Kagome – dijo él sin apartar su mano de la de ella_

_- Ella es mi novia y quiero un rato a solas – reclamó el moreno, sosteniendo la mano izquierda de Kagome_

_- ¿No-novia? – se quedó paralizado con aquello, miró a Kagome y soltó su mano - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_

_- Porque yo…_

_- Ahora que lo sabes vete, tenemos mucho de qué conversar – dijo el oji-celeste _

_Inuyasha se paró de mala gana y se fue, una vez afuera, cerró la puerta y apoyó su oreja en ella._

- Ahora si estamos solos, dime lo que tienes que decir y lárgate – dice ella "¡_Bien hecho… vótalo Kag!" pensó Inuyasha_

- Te lo voy a decir preciosura, pero primero debes de decirme… ¿Estás enamorada de mi primo? – preguntó él

Hubo un momento de silencio y se puso nervioso… ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto en responder?

- No – oyó Inuyasha, Kagome respondió en un sollozo _"No… ¿NO?, maldita sea, fui engañado por ella?" realmente no se podía creer aquello que sus orejas escucharon… en todo este maldito tiempo ella estuvo jugando con él… jugando con su corazón, sus sentimientos y su alma… "No, no puede ser… Sango me dijo que ella me quería… estoy confundido… pero… si tal vez… solo tal vez… ella me hubiera engañado a mí y convenció a Sango para que le dijera eso… Ah Kuso, estoy muy confundido"_

Volvió a reinar el silencio en la habitación… no se contuvo más y entró… se encontró con una escena que no quería volver a revivir desde que la vio en la puerta de la casa de Kagome

_Koga y Kagome besándose…_

_"No… no… ¡NO!... ella no me pudo engañar" pensó_

Ambos se separaron, notó el rostro de Kagome, ella había estado llorando y seguía con lagrimeando aún, ¿No se supone que no lo quiere? ¿Por qué debe de llorar? No puede ser por él, por una parte se niega a creer lo que ella le dijo, pero por otro sus impulsos querían ganar terreno sacando a flote aquellos sentimientos de odio que empezaban a aflorar dentro de él

_Sus impulsos ganaron_

- ¡MALDITA SEAS! – le gritó – YO HAGO TODO POR TI, CAMBIO MI IMAGEN, CAMBIO MI MALDITA PERSONALIDAD, CAMBIO TODO DE MÍ PARA SER MEJOR PERSONA PARA TI, PARA PODER SER UN MEJOR PROSPECTO PARA TI, ¿Y CÓMO ME LO PAGAS?, PONIENDOTE DE NOVIA CON ÉL, BESÁNDOSE DELANTE DE MÍ, BURLÁNDOSE DE MI DESOLACIÓN, DEL DOLOR QUE SIENTO DENTRO MÍO… - terminó con una lágrima rebelde que se asomó por el rabillo del ojo, pasando por su mejilla y terminar su recorrido en el mentón.

- Ah, bueno, entonces, besarse con la enfermera bonita es demostrar tus sentimientos hacia mí, ¿verdad? – Su comentario hizo que Inuyasha callara y pasara saliva dolorosamente - ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora si después de vas a estar besando con _esa_? ¿Eh? DÍMELO… - exigió Kagome levantando la voz

Koga permanecía en silencio… no se atrevía a hablar… su palabra no era voz ni voto en esa conversación, así que si se metía se ganaría una buena gritada por parte de los dos… además, si quería a aquella chica sea por siempre suya, debía de dejar que se destruyeran así mismos… como la mismísima Kikyo le dijo una vez… El amor no es para siempre… al menos no cuando una tercera persona mete las manos en una relación de dos…

Así es… Koga Iki Taisho Wolf conocía a aquella pelinegra, y no sólo la conocía porque había hablado con ella, sino porque tuvo un pequeño revolcón con ella y a parte él conocía el secreto que arraigaba su pasado… sabía que Kikyo era una Higurashi… lo sabía perfectamente… ¿Cómo?... su antiguo amigo.., Ginta, del colegio, le confesó una vez, que su padre secuestraba niñas y adolescentes para mandarlas hacia un burdel de trata de blancas. Su amigo le daba algunas fotografías de las chicas que su padre secuestraba para acostarse con varias de ellas en aquel burdel, y de casualidad le dio la fotografía de una niña de 12 años con el nombre de Kikyo Makiko Higurashi Azura… le gustó mucho, pero para su mala suerte cuando fue a aquel burdel –por última vez- estaba cerrado, no había nadie en aquel lugar… los policías se dieron cuenta del ilícito negocio de allí y mandaron a todos las niñas menores de 18 años a un orfanato, encerraron a la familia de Ginta, y a él, lo mandaron a Canadá con sus tíos, ya que a su madre nunca lo conoció. Pobre Ginta, menos mal que tenía familia en Canadá porque si no él también lo hubieran metido a un orfanato. En fin, después de eso conoció a Kikyo en una discoteca, ella le contó su vida después de echarse 5 copitas de tequila, dijo que no se acordaba nada de lo que pasó de antes del orfanato y muchas otras cosas más. Esa misma noche que la conoció en aquella discoteca, la llevó a un hotel y la folló a más no poder… a pesar de que era virgen… eso nunca le importó… una vez que satisfizo sus necesidades con el cuerpo de ella, se fue de aquel lugar y la dejó sola. Pero quién diría que se encontrarían en la prueba de entrada de una universidad de medicina –la que por cierto él no pasó – después de eso se hicieron amigos –ps, ¿Cómo no?, si tuvieron sexo y a ninguno de los dos le importó, ni a ella- Kikyo le contó aquello que la acomplejaba… aquel amor… y se sorprendió al oír el nombre de su primito… destruir aquel amor entre Inuyasha y Kagome era más fácil de lo que pensaba…

* * *

CONTINUARA...

Mi musa -mi amigo- me está enredando cada vez más con esta historia... si o no? que koga es malo... malo... maaaalooo!

Verdad, últimamente e estado muy... muy... MUY... despistada y no me di cuenta que en el capitulo anterior puse la misma cancion que puse en otro capitulo... jejeje... lo siento...

Porfa! dejenme reviews! si no... no hay capitulo el viernes!... Keh! :p n/n :p

Bye!

Matta ne!

Aloha!

Arrivederchi!

Adiós!

By: valeaome :3


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino de la gran Rumiko-sama_**

**_tampoco las canciones que pongo al principio, solo las pongo con el fin de anunciar_**

**_que es lo que podría pasar en el capitulo (osea un pequeño adelanto :D)_**

GOMEN! lo siento por el retraso!...

Ahh por cierto, gracias a todos sus reviews, gracias a mis fieles lectores y lectoras

los aprecio mucho... por eso traje un nuevo capitulo hoy día

* * *

**_El nerd_**

Una historia basada en algunos hechos reales...

Tu no me quieres y nunca lo vas a hacer  
Por el simple hecho de que hay otra mujer  
Hay alguien mas que te roba el sueño  
y no sirve de nada que ponga todo mi empeño  
Eres ( eres ) del pasado esclavo  
conmigo no vale lo de un clavo saca otro clavo

No soy ella - Kerem ft. Dezear - Prymanena (rap 1era parte)

* * *

Cap. 12

- Kagome, ¿estás lista para irnos de aquí? – pregunta su dulce madre al dejar en su habitación uno de los boletos de avión

- Si mamá… - acepta triste la joven azabache, nunca se había imaginado que había que llegar a esto para tratar de olvidarse de Inuyasha, pero después de la discusión en el hospital, esto no podía seguir así…

_- Con que esa es tu forma de demostrarme tu amor ¿Verdad?, ¿Por qué no me respondes a la pregunta anterior?, o es verdad mis suposiciones – sacó conclusiones al verlo tan callado_

_- Y ¿Qué si fuera así?... ¿Qué si tuviera algo con ella?... **Nunca **__hubiera estado con una maniática loca que se corta las venas por no saber valorar su vida y por si fuera lo hace por un capricho como, porque es lo único que soy para ti un caprichito._

_Nunca hubiera estado con una maniática loca…_

_Nunca hubiera estado con una maniática loca…_

_Nunca hubiera estado con una maniática loca…  
_

_Aquellas duras palabras se pegaron a ella, así q__ue él nunca hubiera estado con ella…_

_- Te equivocas… - murmuró bajando la mirada hasta sus manos, haciendo que su cerquillo oculte sus ojos._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunta un furioso peli-plateado, sin moverse de su sitio_

_- Para mí tu nunca fuiste un capricho – replicó levantando la mirada, mostrando ante los dos jóvenes presentes su mirada carente de brillo, aquellos ojos chocolates llenos de lágrimas que se deslizaban con rapidez por su blanca y tersa mejilla – Tal vez sea una loca, en el sentido de que soy demasiado voluble, pero lo que tú dices es mentira, además, no te quisiera decir el porqué de mis cortes, sería algo innecesario en estos momentos, solo diré dos palabras con respecto a ello, **fue por ti** – fue lo último que dijo, antes de lanzar un lastimero sollozo que hiso que el corazón del oji-dorado diera un vuelco de 180°, de estar furioso, pasó a un sentimiento de culpabilidad._

_- Kagome yo… - quiso rectificarse_

_- Lárgate…_

_- Pero yo…_

_- VETE, NO QUIERO SABER MÁS DE TI… TRATAS DE JUZGAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS SIN ESTAR SIQUIERA EN MI LUGAR, CON ESAS PALABRAS DEJASTE MUY EN CLARO QUE NUNCA ESTARÍAS CON ALGUIEN COMO YO… SOLO TE DIGO UNA COSA… **Nunca encontrarás a alguien con los sentimientos tan sinceros como los míos… Nunca, Inuyasha…**Ahora vete y déjame con Koga…_

_- Kagome quiero explicar lo que dije… fue… fue…_

_- Fue qué… ¿Un impulso de celos al escuchar lo que escuchaste? – con el dorso de sus manos se limpió las gotas salinas y suspiró – No quiero que salgamos más dañados de lo que estamos, así que para que tu conciencia se quede limpia… óyelo de mis labios… **no te amo**… ahora sí te puedes ir, escuchaste lo que querías escuchar, solo yo, sé si esas tres palabras con verdad, pero plantéatelo tú mismo en cuanto regrese de viaje…_

_- ¿Te vas?_

_- ¿Qué querías que haga?... ah ya se… querías que me sentara en frente de ti y de la enfermerita esa y ver como se besan mientras mi ser se corroe por dentro… no gracias, prefiero estar al lado de Koga… sé que en un futuro llegaré a amarlo, **como lo hice contigo**_**… **_o quizá tal vez más…_

**Pov's Kagome**

Después de esas duras palabras, Inuyasha se fue dolido del edificio, tal vez molesto porque no lo dejé hablar, confundido por lo que dije, o hasta dolido porque mencioné que iba a querer más a Koga de lo que lo quise a él… ni siquiera podría decir que yo lo quería… yo lo amaba… _lo amo_… pero él mismo dijo esas palabras… celoso o no, nunca hubiera estado conmigo, así que espero que con este viaje todo pueda mejorar.

- Kagome, Inuyasha está abajo – me dijo mi madre al entrar por segunda vez a mi habitación – dice que necesita hablar contigo antes de que te marches

- Mamá, lo que menos quiero ahora es verlo, el doctor dijo que no tenía que alterarme mucho, así que si quieres verme sana, por favor, despídelo de aquí, no lo quiero ver, no quiero escuchar sus razones del porque me debería quedar, de que me ama u otras cosas – respondí, ¿Es que Inuyasha no se ha cansado de hacerle daño?

- Kagome, ¿Estás segura de que quieres las cosas así? – me vuelve a preguntar

- Por supuesto, de hecho… - no pude seguir, mi celular empezó a tocar la tonada de "In the Shadows", de "The Rasmus"… su canción favorita puesta para recibir las llamadas de personas especiales, como Sango…

- Aló, ¿Qué sucede Sango? – pregunte con una notable, desganada voz

- Kagome… ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? – No entendí porque preguntaba, si ella ya lo sabía

- Dentro de dos horas, ¿Por qué? – me pareció que me quería decir algo importante, su voz parecía como si hubiera gritado de emoción, y llorado con pasión a la vez.

- Tienes que venir rápido

- Dime que sucede, no me asustes Sango – es que en realidad me asustó el tono lloroso de la voz de mi prima

- Nuestra prima apareció, Susaki volvió – Así que volvió… tenía mis ligeras sospechas de quién podría ser, pero para confirmar mis sospechas tendré que ir a averiguarlo.

- Allí voy – dije con frialdad y colgué rápidamente.

- ¿Pasó algo malo con Sango? – mi madre nunca se quedaba satisfecha con una respuesta, siempre me paraba haciendo preguntas sobre mi vida personal, pero de alguna manera eso me tranquilizaba, me hacía desfogar todo lo que tenía dentro… _mi madre es incondicional_

- La hija de la tia Kagura apareció… - fue lo único que pude decir, para que mi madre fuera hasta mí y me abrazara, claro yo le correspondí – Le dije a Sango que iríamos antes del vuelo, está en su casa – rogaba a Kami, que por favor no sea quien yo tengo en mente… claro que aún me acuerdo del nombre de mi prima, por ello estaba pasmada.

- Vamos de una vez, nos llevamos las maletas para salir de allí directo a nuestro vuelo – yo asentí, pero ella agregó – aunque hay un problema – paró un poco, suspiró, me miró a los ojos y añadió – te dije que Inuyasha te espera abajo.

- Lo voy a ignorar – fue lo único que pude responder y salí con mis dos maletas rodantes, una en cada mano, mientras mi madre me seguía con otras dos.

Baje paso a paso por las escaleras, Inuyasha hacía el intento de hablarme, pero sinceramente yo me hacía la de oídos sordos… me decía estupideces como… _"Por favor no te vayas", "Hazme caso, necesito hablar contigo", "No voy a dejar que te alejes de mí"._

- Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras?, no te podemos dejar aquí solo y Ayame está con su padre y ninguna de las dos sabemos manejar.

- Claro, dígame, ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve?

- A la casa de Sango – respondió amablemente.

Inuyasha… con nosotras… a la casa de Sango… a conocer a mi prima… no… No… NO!, si era quién creía que era, entonces… entonces… Ahhh, ni siquiera se podría imaginar que era lo que podría pasar si en verdad, la enfermerita esa era su prima… no lo soportaría…

**FIN POV'S KAGOME**

Pero no pudo hacer nada contra Sonomi, ella era su madre y tenía que hacer lo que ella diga, aún era menor de edad, así que se subió a uno de los carros de su papá y emprendieron el camino.

El trayecto fue toda una tortura, los tres iban sumidos en un profundo silencio, Inuyasha manejaba, mientras miraba a Kagome por el retrovisor, sentada en la parte trasera, y la madre de esta sentada al lado del peli-plateado.

Cuando llegaron vieron un auto color plateado en la entrada de la cochera, por lo que aparcaron el carro al frente de la casa, Kagome bajó del carro, con una actitud nada amigable, mientras su madre hablaba con Inuyasha al acercarse a ella.

Toca la puerta. Una, dos veces, hasta que Sango abre la puerta llorando.

- Kagome…nuestra prima está en la sala, no me puedo creer que la tuvimos tan cerca y no nos dimos cuenta.

Kagome entró ignorando a su prima, ignorando a su madre, a Inuyasha, a su tía Kagura y a su tío Onigumo, se abrió paso hasta la que decía ser su prima, y la vio sentada en uno de los sillones del lugar.

_Kikyo Susaki Higurashi Azura… La enfermera del colegio secundario Shikon…_

Rápidamente se acerca a ella y le suelta una fuerte cachetada que le dolió hasta al mismísimo diablo.

- Zorra – murmuró, para irse directamente al auto, arrastrando a su madre e Inuyasha para que las llevara al aeropuerto, no le importaba esperar dos horas allí, con tal de escaparse de la realidad… _La chica que perseguía al amor de su vida, la enfermera esa, era su prima… una de las mejores amigas de su infancia._

* * *

CONTINUARA...

Oigan... Lo siento... en seriio T-T, no debí demorarme, el colegio me retrasa más de lo que ustedes se lo imaginan, además, musa -mi amigo- salió de viaje y pues, sin sus testimonios no pude continuar...

Porfa! dejenme reviews! si no... me retraso más... Keh! :p n/ /n :p

Bye!

Matta ne!

Aloha!

Arrivederchi!

Adiós!

By: valeaome :3


End file.
